


Хозяин Медной горы

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Tales of the Ural Mountains by Pavel Bazhov | Уральские сказы Павла Бажова, Малахитовая шкатулка | The Malachite Casket (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, stylization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порно
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Гэвин мог бы считать свою жизнь беспросветной, но она ему всё равно нравилась. Нравилось, что иногда всё-таки можно было вырваться из каменных забоев и пройтись, посмотреть на покосы. Так как их наделы были у чёрта на рогах, и он, и Хэнк — одному-то идти было несподручно, да и в компании всегда веселее — решили передохнуть. Вот тут-то Гэвин и увидел его. Хотел было дёрнуть за плечо задремавшего друга, но отчего-то не стал. Сам не понял, почему.

Первые несколько мгновений Гэвин и не признал, кто это. Ну, мало ли людей в это время по лесам бродит? Парень и парень. Может, из господских кто-то из усадьбы утянулся. Самое ягодное время. Да только одежда была у парня неправильная. Гэвин всё смотрел и не мог понять, что не так, а в тот момент, когда сообразил, что же именно неправильно, парень обернулся, цепко перехватывая его взгляд. Хозяин поманил его к себе, сам удобно усаживаясь на одиноко поваленное дерево, прямо рядом со скалой.

— Не бойся, — сказал Хозяин, угадав все сомнения Гэвина по лицу.

— Да кто тебя, нечисть, боится? — ощерился Гэвин.

— И то верно, — разулыбался Хозяин. — Чего меня бояться?

Гэвин прикинул, вспомнил, что стоит нежить крепким словом обложить, и всё развеет по ветру. Но пока не обижает, нечего и гонять. Да и за словом крепким Гэвин никогда в карман не лез.

— А чего тебе в горе не сидится?

— Тут мои владения. Где хочу, там хожу, — Хозяин улыбнулся. — Расскажи лучше, как ваши горные дела? Богат ли прииск?

— А ты сам не знаешь?

Хозяин усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза, и снова поманил его ближе.

— Так может, подойдёшь тогда ближе? Раз ничего не боишься и постоянно вопросами отвечаешь?

Гэвин обречённо подошел. На самом деле, встреча с Хозяином ни черта хорошего не сулила. Потому как нечисть. И потому как не любит людей. И считает, что гора принадлежит ему. С этим Гэвин был согласен, ну, что гора принадлежит Хозяину, а вот баре да приказчики — нет. Но им-то что? Они никогда не были в забое, не проходили по темным штольням, ощущая, как чужой потусторонний взгляд давит в спину, и не понимают, каково это, знать, что бог, в которого все веруют, дотуда не дотянется. 

В горе есть свой бог. Хозяин горы.

— Не стой столбом.

Гэвин сел на землю и уставился на Хозяина. Вот вроде всем человек, и так, и так, ни хвоста, ни рогов, а всё равно будто чуется — нет, не нашенский. Красивый, оттого за дворянина залётного и принял. Гэвин задумался, а вправду, отчего же нечисть, и так лицом хорош?

— А вы, господин хороший, лучше сами расскажите про ваше житьё-бытьё. Про нас поди всё знаете, а мы о вас ток урывками.

Хозяин покачал ногой в тонком сапоге, на мыску как раз маленькая ящерка устроилась и тоже смотрела на Гэвина блестящими глазами.

— Я слышал, ты ничего не боишься?

И Гэвин зажмурился. 

Ну конечно. 

Очень он даже и боялся. Все боятся. Ну разве что кроме этой вот красивой нечисти.

— Гэвин?

Он посмотрел Хозяину в глаза, светлые и прозрачные, как драгоценные камни, такого оттенка, который у людей и не встречается вовсе.

— Не боюсь, — твёрдо ответил Гэвин и вздрогнул, потому что ящерка скакнула прямо на него, шлёпнулась на колено и побежала дальше, цепляясь мелкими коготками.

— Это хорошо, мне такой и нужен, — кивнул сам себе Хозяин, а затем поймал его пальцами за подбородок, склонился и сказал, — слушай и запоминай. Завтра к вам на прииск барин приедет. Покуражиться перед барышнями. И приказчик перед ним выстилаться будет, начальство всё заводское. Перед спуском в гору спросит: как, мол, чего работается, православные? Ты и ответь, дескать, давеча встречался с Хозяином Горы, и он велел тебе, барин, козлу, передать, чтобы дальние прииски не трогал. Иначе зальет всё и золото спустит так глубоко, что никому и никогда до него не добраться будет. По миру с закладными пойдешь. Всё понял?

Гэвин представил себя на показательной порке розгами. Для начала. Потом хлыстом и плетью. Потом как его в солдаты сдают. А потом подумал о морде барина в момент, как его козлом обзовут, и сам заулыбался.

— Я-то, Хозяин, скажу. А мне чего за это?

— А тебе награда будет, коли моей милости мало, — нечисть не отпустил, всматривался в лицо. — Там и обсудим.

— Ну нет уж, давай баш на баш.

— Я ведь могу и просто приказать, — отпустил его Хозяин, но Гэвин продолжал чувствовать на своем лице его прикосновение.

— Попробуй? — почему-то тихо ответил он. Ну, правда, что тот сделает-то? Если слухи про Хозяина были верны, он никогда и никого не тронул, если человек не был душегубом или злодеем.

— Так неинтересно, — вздохнул Хозяин, — но парень ты видный. Могу подсобить, золото найдёшь, из крепости выкупишься, вольным человеком станешь. Разве не этого все хотят?

Гэвин задумался. Звучало всё слишком волшебно.

— Замуж за тебя пойду, — продолжал перечислять и явно веселиться Хозяин. — Хочешь?

— А ежели замуж, то приданое есть?

— Ой, а то у тебя за душой много! — Хозяин рассмеялся. — Давай-ка сначала дело организуй, а потом уже о награде говори.

Гэвин кивнул. Усёк. Странно вообще было вот так сидеть и о тупорылых бареньях планы строить. Под горячую руку вмиг угодит ведь!

— Вот и ладушки, — Хозяин улыбнулся. — Жди после барина. Приду с приданым. Да только больше никому не говори, что видел меня, — посерьезнел вдруг. — Не нужно это. Да и мне бы, по хорошему делу, лезть в людские распри не следует, да ничего не поделаешь.

Гэвин снова на наряд его засмотрелся, потянулся рукой коснуться, да оборвал себя на середине движения. И так ясно, что его рубаха из шелкового малахита, такого тёмно-зелёного, что выглядит чёрным. И с лазоревыми узорами, только идущими странно несимметрично: на рукаве, но не привычно по запястью, а выше локтя, и на груди сбоку.

— Ну погляди, — заметил его разглядывания Хозяин, — я за такое денег не беру.

Гэвин отказываться не стал, придвинулся ближе, узоры пальцами следя. Как на камне, где жилы светлеют, вьются. Себя он поймал, когда прижался совсем уж близко и чуть ли не в шею пыхтел Хозяину. Голову поднял — а там глаза нечеловечьи. Амиантовые, блестят. Как высокое небо весной, непонятное, пронзительное, звонкое. Красивее любого малахита.

— Нравлюсь? — издевательски спросил Хозяин. Всё у него выходило как-то то шутеечкой, то подколкой незлой. Несерьёзно, в общем.

— А нравишься, — усмехнулся Гэвин, но от Хозяина отодвинулся. 

Вспомнился дурной сказ, как кто-то любви его возжелал, против воли лобзаться полез, да и окаменел. Гэвин в эти россказни не верил, но опасливость лишней не бывает.

— Раз нравлюсь, то точно жди с приданым. Ну, работяга, бывай! И чтоб у барина морда в камень превратилась от шаления, — Хозяин поднялся. — Пора мне. Копи без меня пусты.

И ушел. Куда, вот этого Рид не понял, хотя, вроде бы, смотрел в оба глаза. Сплюнул через плечо, по бревну постучал и на всякий случай перекрестился и выругался. Ну, вроде как, всё. Соблюдены все условности.

А потом услышал смех сверху откуда-то. Посмотрел вверх, на край скалы, а там Хозяин, да только уже от человеческой личины лишь голова и осталась, остальное тело стало ящериным, чёрно-лазоревым, с белыми перламутровыми пятнами по бокам. Улыбался Хозяин, должно быть, довольно, морду Гэвина разглядывая, потому что тот сам не понимал, с каким интересом глядит его.

— Нра-а-авлюсь. Гляди какая красота пропадает, — повторил Хозяин, слишком гибко выгибая спину в странно-химерном сплетении человека и зверя. — Точно замуж пойду.

И исчез, ловко пробежал по отвесной скале, так что размеры стали теряться, втянулся в узкую ущелину и пропал.

— Вот погань, на ящерке жениться, — пробормотал Гэвин.

Да всё равно, нежить шутки любить изволит, не стоит слишком уж верить им. Но с опушки поспешил скрыться. Как-то безопаснее. 

Хэнк слушал рассказ, полуверя, и Гэвин понимал его сомнения. Он только и поведал, что Медной горы Хозяина увидел.

— Чего тока в лесах не насмотришься. Так чего он хотел-то?

Гэвин вздохнул. Чего хотел? Что просил, то сделает, но уж чисто из своей вредности.

Да и... почему бы и нет? Во-первых, вроде как, обещал. А во-вторых, барин и верно козёл. И, в-третьих, очень приятно будет ему, козлу, такое прямо при всех в лицо сказать.

***

Так всё и вышло.

Били Гэвина долго. 

Сначала приказчик вообще его хотел сослать, но забоялся. Да и Хозяина нечистью считали, и лишний раз прогневить никто не желал. Так что просто выдрали — и в гору. Прямо в забое приковали. Гэвин лежал и дышал через раз, не рисуясь. Но, как и думалось ему, морда барина окупила все беды: тот сначала не понял, а потом побледнел, покраснел, позеленел и взбесился, аж подпрыгивая от ярости.

— А ты тут поскучай, прохолонь, авось, освободит тебя хозяин.

Оставили соглядатая, чтоб Хэнк к его веревкам, что руки связали, не совался, но тот всё равно воды принес и спину вытер да прикрыл.

— Я этому сейчас самогону налью. Упадёт — отвяжу, — шепнул он и отошел к стражнику.

— Да и хер бы с ним, — отмахнулся Гэвин. Ему было хорошо так лежать: каменный пол забоя не был холодным, колодка на ноге тоже не сильно мешала. Вот веревки, которыми руки стянули прямо за иссечённой спиной, разве что печалили. Спины он, вроде как, не чуял совсем, но радовался, что не чует.

Подвел его Хозяин. 

С другой стороны, опять же — он нечисть, ему положено.

Сел он только, когда грохот завала услышал, да резко воздухом дохнуло, почти загасив оставленную Хэнком блендочку. И почувствовал, как кто-то осторожно развязывает верёвки на его руках.

— А я только о тебе и думал, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Завалом никого не засыпало?

— Нет, — выдохнул Хозяин почти ему в загривок. — А ты, работник, молодец. Не из пугливых, — прохладные ладони коснулись его спины, вытягивая боль. — Получилось больно?

— Больней видали, — пробормотал Рид, испытывая странное желание теснее прижать руки Хозяина. — Ну? Где ж твоё приданое?

— Приданое моё вокруг тебя.

— Камни?

Про женитьбу Гэвину странно было допытываться.

— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Гэвин, разглядывая, как ящерки снимают с его ноги колодку. — Пошутили и хватит. Никто никому ничего не должен. Да и как мне на тебе жениться? Ты же парень.

Хозяин удивлённо моргнул, наигранно изумлённо разглядывая себя.

— Не может быть.

А затем снова разулыбался, легко потянул Гэвина за руку, почти заставляя обнять себя, подхватил за поясницу — Гэвин ждал, что спина вспыхнет болью — но нет, жарко коснулся губами виска.

— Можешь всем говорить, что я поймал тебя и надругался.

Гэвин зафыркал. Слышалось всё иронично и весело.

— Да уж. Лучше сожри тогда, сам побоюсь на белый свет выходить.

— Ох, сколько живу, столько это слышу, — Хозяин покачал головой и сверкнул иного цвета глазами, теперь тёмными. — Ладно уж, работяга, сам меня возжелаешь, а я на это посмотрю, будет весело. Раз уж жениться на мне не хочешь — предлагаю друзьями быть. А пока — пойдём.

И снова усмехнулся.

— Приданое моё посмотришь. Я тебе спину залечу да покормлю, пока рухнувшую штольню будут разгребать.

И Гэвин пошёл. Отчего не пойти-то? Тем более, к содранной спине стала возвращаться боль.

Они прошли в глубину шахты, совершенно угольно-чёрную.

— Здесь моё царство, здесь то, чего все хотят, — сказал Хозяин и ухватил его за руку, заводя в широкую высокую пещеру, отчего-то не тёмную, а сияющую каменьями в стенах и малахитом с молочными разводами на полу. Украшал это великолепие трон, навроде барского, целиком из малахита и зелёных камней. С переливами в прозрачно-синие, словно подсвеченные изнутри.

— Красиво, — согласился Гэвин, не понимая, откуда идет свет. Неправильный такой, да неяркий, и в тоже время хороший, не такой, как от руднишного фонаря. Камни горели, бликуя. — Любой земной царь удавился бы за такой трон.

— Хорошо, что я не земной царь, — ответил Хозяин, не отпуская его запястья и ведя за собой. По стенам сновали ящерки всех цветов и оттенков. Словно живая занавесь, так красиво и ярко. Гэвин во все глаза смотрел, так чудесно это было, да и никто, кроме него и Хозяина, этого не видал. Вряд ли тот всем смертным сердце горы показывает. — Чего желаешь отведать?

Гэвин от вопроса остановился и замер, не веря глазам. В дальней части пещеры стоял стол, накрытый всеми яствами, что только можно было представить. Гэвин даже подумал, не мираж ли?

— Я и не спрашиваю, откуда у тебя еда.

— Садись, поешь, — Хозяин, как и положено, гостеприимно налил ему вина, подал, как по обычаю следовало, да только Гэвин всё равно во всем этом чуял какой-то подвох или лукавство. Не считал тот это всё настоящим или серьёзным, забавлялся просто.  
Но вино было хорошим, самым лучшим, что мог вспомнить Гэвин. Ну конечно.

— А тебе не скучно здесь? — всё-таки спросил он, разглядывая, как ящерки побольше ему в тарелку еду ложками накладывают. Да ещё так преданно смотрят, вертя головами, то на него, то на Хозяина.

— Дел много, не до скуки, — чуть погрустнел тот, засматриваясь на своё вино в хрустальном кубке.

— Дел? Какие дела у барина? — Гэвин осторожно отпил из своего.

— Ох, этот барин один здесь горой управляет, — Хозяин сверкнул глазами. — Но ничего, пока справляюсь. Вас, землекопов, вот гонять пытаюсь. Безуспешно.

Гэвин усмехнулся.

— Уж извини, нам тоже кушать хочется.

— Мне не нравится ваша иерархия, — снова посмотрел на вино Хозяин. — И когда над людьми в горе измываются, тоже. Но это вот ваши приказчики уже выучили, что ежели кого-то прямо в штольне или забое сечь будут — их ближайшим завалом и накроет. Или пропадут без следа.

Хозяин странно улыбнулся, сверкнув ставшими почти стальными глазами.

— Гора любит людей. Есть. Иногда. Это обмен. Вы мне — жизни, я вам — руду, сталь, малахит да каменья. Всегда так было.

Гэвин взглянул на яства и криво усмехнулся, покачав головой.

— Уж не пытаешься ли ты, Хозяин, меня так плавно подвести к тому, что хочешь, ты или гора, меня здесь навеки запереть?

Хозяин покачал головой.

— Ни в коем случае, — он даже рукой махнул. — Ешь, пей, не бойся. Получил уже сегодня своё. Просьбу мою ты выполнил, так что можешь отдохнуть здесь, со мной, в сердце горы. Пока я твою спину не вылечу, да не пойму, чего же ты на самом деле хочешь.

— Я всегда считал себя простым и понятным, — проговорил Гэвин, наконец-то начиная есть.

— Именно так, — согласился Хозяин, наливая себе ещё вина и неохотно отщипывая кусочек запечённого гуся. — Поэтому и сложно. Большинство людей мутные, как грязные камни. Я вижу в этих затемнениях все их желания и страхи, боль и страсти. А у тебя — нет.

— Чегой-та? У меня страхов-желаний нет?

Тот помахал рукой.

— Не в том беда. Они чистые. Полюбить, так царицу, проиграть, так миллион, — и усмехнулся. — Разве не так?

Ну, была у Гэвина така черта: чего хотел — всегда признавал. И по возможности исполнял.

— Без злости желаешь, — покачал головой Хозяин. — Оттого и спишь крепко.

Хозяин протянул свой кубок, касаясь хрустального обода, и Гэвин улыбнулся, вслушиваясь в мелодичный звон. Хрусталь, как он есть.

— Чего у вас ещё интересного наверху?

О, ни о чём и обо всём сразу Гэвин говорить умел и любил. Так что весело пересказывал слухи: что творилось в ближайших деревнях, что в самом городе, что в усадьбах барских. Своих-чужих. Хозяин слушал и глазами сверкал. В кубке всё меньше оставалось, но доливки Гэвин не просил, и без того хорошо сиделось. Вот так, пьяно от одного вида Хозяина и его глаз. Даже на ящерок перестал внимание обращать, хотя те то и дело то подтаскивали полотенце, то капустки подкладывали.

— …и решил я в забое себя пробовать, раз уж пажом при доме не вышло.

— А был бы хорошим лакеем, — протянул Хозяин.

— Не был бы, — посмурнел Гэвин.

— Ты можешь не рассказывать, — спокойно ответил Хозяин, — но я знаю, что из барских слуг да в заводские сами не уходят.

— Это сейчас у нас какой-то поляк смазливый в барях, а до этого был то ли его дядя, то ли дед, гнида паршивая, — почему-то разоткровенничался Гэвин, потирая шрам. — Мальчишек-лакеев набирали, тех, что поживее да попроворнее, да не только для службы в усадьбе, но и для увеселения этого хрыча.

Хозяин внимательно слушал, почти не моргая и, кажется, не дыша, легко очерчивая ободок своего кубка.

— ...вот так я получил по лицу хлыстом и был сослан в заводские.

Хозяин покачал головой.

— Сколько живу, столько думаю, что люди в большинстве своем странные ужасно. Непонятные. Что ж им всё не хватает...

Гэвин плечами пожал и допил вино. Пошевелился, дрогнул от боли и вздохнул.

— Что ж, Хозяин, приятно было с тобой общаться. Мне пора. Наверное, завал разобрали. Не буду навязываться.

— Не разобрали завал, — возразил ему Хозяин, — пойдём. В твоей порке я виновен, так что и лечить тоже мне.

Гэвин не возражал, всё лучше, чем в забое на земле спать. Вот только все хоромы Хозяина горы выглядели настолько неживыми да вычищенными до блеска, что он ощущал себя не на своем месте в грязной да подраной рубахе, пропитавшейся кровью.

— Снимай рубаху и ложись, — приказал Хозяин, заведши его в покои с кроватью, — спиной вверх, чтоб я вылечить смог.

Гэвин помялся, но рубаху снял, зажимался, дергался, но получилось. Рухнул на кровать и даже успел поразиться мягкости перины и свежести одеял.

— Отдыхай, — руки Хозяина мягко коснулись его спины, и боль словно потянулась к рукам, уходя, пропадая. — Поспи, ты много вынес.

Гэвин не сопротивлялся, просто лежал и растворялся. Один чёрт, у Хозяина вон ящериц много, отстирают его простыни да одеяла. Только вздрогнул, когда Хозяин предупредил:

— Может быть холодно.

И коснулся спины чем-то, мазью какой-то лекарской. И впрямь странной: холодной та не была, но на коже становилась стылой, как иней.

— И шрамов не останется, — ещё успел услышать Гэвин перед тем, как окончательно уснуть.

И снился ему снег, старый, тягучий, под ветрами скользящий вниз и вниз с крутых утёсов, растворяющийся на высоких склонах, питающий тонкие ручейки у кромки ледника, падающий с их струями вниз и вниз. И вода в таких ручьях студёная, такая, что дух захватывает. И солнце тоже виделось, горное, тихое, но яркое, играющее на пелене снега.  
Красиво.

И Хозяин там был, у кромки ледника смотрел на воду. Улыбался. Тоже красиво.

Во всём белом да чёрными узорами расшитом.

Во сне Хозяин потянулся к нему, легко касаясь губами щеки, невесомо-невесомо, да только Гэвину так жарко сделалось, что он проснулся, на кровати садясь. Запутавшись в сбитых одеялах. Щеку потёр, потому что сон был такой яркий, что Гэвину казалось, будто он всё ещё ощущает прохладные губы на своей коже.

Спина не болела. Ничего не болело, а постель так и осталась приятно прохладной. Ох, жить да жить бы так.

— Очнулся?

Гэвин посмотрел по сторонам, нашел взглядом Хозяина. Тот сидел на кресле да улыбался ему. И тут Гэвин понял, что лежит без порток. Совсем.

— А вы... Хозяин, меня раздели чтоль?

— Разве спать без одежды не приятнее?

Гэвин хотел было возмутиться, мол, это кто ещё постоянно отвечает вопросом на вопрос? Но не стал. Он за долгое время впервые ощутил себя отдохнувшим.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он Хозяина. Тот, хоть и смотрел на него, и улыбался, но моментами выглядел совсем как каменный-неживой, навроде статуй на барском погосте. Слишком белокожий, как мрамор. Вот только Гэвин заметил, как Хозяин разглядывает его: плечи, грудь, длинные шрамы на боках и животе.

— Чего? — фыркнул он. Хозяин покачал головой.

— Люди и тут удивительные. Вы вообще удивительные, — он откинулся в кресле. — То вровень на вас смотрю, то с высоты любуюсь. Странно, конечно, но издалека откровенного человечьего уродства не увидишь.

— Эка невидаль, там выпороли, там поколотили, — фыркнул Гэвин, больше как-то тушуясь необходимости встать без порток. Нет, других мужиков он не пугался, но слишком уж пристально смотрел Хозяин. Да и после его шуток про замужество-то... 

Все девки воют, как хотят, чтоб Медной горы Хозяин им показался, цветок подарил, да в гору жить утащил. А тот на парней зарится. Ну, был бы Гэвин девкой, может, ему бы тоже лестно было, кто знает?

— Надо тебе в забой возвращаться, — грустно почему-то ответил Хозяин. — Ну, если ещё не надумал со мной остаться?

— Мы друг друга слишком мало знаем, — подмигнул ему Гэвин, хорохорясь и ища сброшенную рубаху. — Но ты меня не забывай, Хозяин. Ежели чего — помогу, чем смогу, — он накинул рубаху и поднялся, отыскивая портки. — Дюже мне понравилось вкусно тут откушать, да и спина не болит совсем.

— Ловлю на слове, — Хозяин мягко улыбнулся. — Ещё свидимся, работяга Гэвин. Не грызи породу слишком усердно, того гляди, укусит в ответ. И раз ты ничего не хочешь, то возьми хоть это.

Гэвин как раз оделся, чтобы снова вздрогнуть от того, как неслышно Хозяин оказался рядом. Тот снял с себя цепочку с маленьким кулоном, простым малахитовым кругом, да с таким правильным узором, что казался ненастоящим. И изнутри круг прозрачного хрусталя. Похоже на правильный спил сталактита.

— Отберут.

— Кто отберёт, того она и задушит, — «успокоил» его Хозяин. — А ты бери. Судьба сведёт — свидимся. Хорошо?

Гэвин кивнул и накинул цепочку, малахит спрятал под рубаху и почувствовал, как от кулона прохлада растекается.

— До забоя доберёшься сам, иди за ней, — Хозяин повел рукой, и перед Гэвином из ниоткуда возникла ящерка, милая, словно улыбающаяся. С переливающимся желто-зелено-синим узором на боках и спинке.

— Если очень сильно понадоблюсь — позови.

Гэвин остановился у открытого да слепящего пролома в стене. Прощание выходило какое-то стремительное и скомканное.

— Я же имени твоего не знаю, — сообразил он, разглядывая ставшего совсем отрешённым Хозяина.

— Хозяином меня не стоит звать. А своего имени я и не помню. Зови Ричардом, встречал я как-то такого аглицкого купца, — Хозяин улыбнулся и повёл рукой. — До свиданьица, Гэвин.

И Гэвин шагнул в пролом.

Хэнк, который обнаружил его через шагов сто, охнул и сплюнул через плечо.

— Ишь ты! Уж думал, пришибло, ушёл и заплутал! А он вот он, живой. Никак чертей гонял?

— А может, и гонял, — фыркнул Рид. — Чего там наверху?

— Соседние шахты затопило, — Хэнк обнял его, осторожно прижав к себе, видимо, помня про спину. — Но туда никого не спускали, потому как народ слышал, что ты барину да приказчику наговорил, и никто в гору идти не хотел. Плети-то — они что против возможности умереть?

Ничто — мысленно согласился Гэвин.

— Голодный, небось? — Хэнк вёл его вверх по штольне. — Ух, жуть какая, я б тут в темноте мозгами бы двинулся. Страх какой, а в темноте ещё чудится всякое.

— Я, знаешь ли, наспался вдоволь, — Рид покачал головой, думая, что ночь он провёл лучше самого Хэнка, уж точно вкусно поел и мягко поспал.

В немилости он пробыл у рудничного приказчика недолго. В любом забое ему было много малахита. Настолько, что удачливость начинала вызывать у людей опасения, вроде как, Гэвин с нечистью спелся-сплёлся, да душу продал.

Сплетёшься тут.

Но из горы хотелось подняться, подышать нормальным воздухом. Живым таким, настоящим, с запахом травы и неба, всего того, что в пещерах не было, и быть не могло.

Уже потом, вечерами у себя дома, Гэвин крутил в руках подарок Хозяина и любовался тем, как свет свечи бликует в хрустале, рассыпается синими искрами. Такими же яркими, как и глаза Хозяина...

***


	2. Chapter 2

Лето не успело перевалить и через половину, как новые слухи поползли по деревне, по заводу. Стал народ пропадать. Да странно так. На ровном месте. Все уходили за ягодами на пересыхающие по жаркому летнему времени болота и не возвращались.

Сначала никто особо и не переживал — болото свою жертву в пару человек каждый год собирало. Но сейчас уже пропало более дюжины. Бабы детей за околицу не пускали. И год, ягодный, грибной, мимо проходил. Гэвин особо не вслушивался, зато вслушивался Хэнк и вечерами бубнил, что настойки не жди.

В одну из ночей, глядя на гору, Рид поигрывал подарком Хозяина и думал, не может ли он знать, что так болото взбеленилось. И местные не то, что в забой, за ворота ходить боялись. Но не Гэвин с Хэнком. Их потому в забой посылали постоянно, и нынче дали распорядку и указание бить, пока не найдут белых камней.

Хэнк был не в настроении, а вот Гэвин... хотел бы он увидеть Ричарда ещё раз. Да и Хэнк был единственным, кто теперь за спиной Гэвина не шептался о проданной нечисти душе. Да зачем Хозяину его душа? 

Гэвину вот плевать было, зачем начальству белый мрамор, а вот куда люди пропадают — не плевать.

— Как ты думаешь, что людей жрёт? — спросил он у Хэнка.

— Да кто знает? Здешние болота такие глубокие, что весь край можно утопить.

— Может, где ещё жилу с белым мрамором поищем? — предложил Гэвин, надеясь выбраться и пробродить весь день по лесам да вокруг озер.

— Чего бы и нет, дело прибыльное. Господами заделаемся, станем жить-поживать и рябчиков на обед грызть, — Андерсон хохотнул жизнерадостно. — Но раз уж тебе в леса манится, то иди. А лучше меня с собой возьми, потопнешь, что я буду делать?

Рид кивнул. Стоило осмотреть хотя бы лес. Ну вправду, утке тут по колено, как тут можно топнуть?

Разошлись они с Хэнком. Гэвин брёл близ берега, любуясь водой, подступающим иногда прямо к её кромке лесу с отмелями. Рыбу бы половить или поплавать. Водная гладь казалась недвижной, замершей, только чуть дальше ближе к середке улавливался взглядом поток стремины. Далеко заплывать явно не следовало. Он, вроде как, собрался совсем немного окунуться, лето грело, почти парило. Может, гроза шла, чёрт её разберёт.

Гэвин присел на берег, глядя на солнечных зайчиков в воде. Красиво. Так же сверкали камни в чертогах Хозяина. Ричарда. Интересно, он отходит далеко от своей обители? Можно ли позвать на посиделки?

Правда, чтоб звать, неплохо бы выпивку иметь. А её нетути.

— Ричард? — произнёс он в пустоту. Имя звучало красиво. — Хозяин Медной горы?

И дёрнулся от того, что на его плечи легли прохладные ладони. Он обернулся, встречаясь взглядом со льдисто-голубыми глазами, и улыбнулся.

— Прости уж, я тебя позвал, а выпить на встречу не припас.

— А я думал, ты просто соскучился.

— Не знаю, — Гэвин улыбался. Вне пещер Хозяин не был похож на нечисть, или кем он там был на самом деле. Выглядел простым человеком, красивым только до ненастоящести. — Совесть меня мучает, вдруг ты в меня влюбился? А я жениться не стал и даже не поцеловал за помощь тогда.

Хозяин рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Поцелуй тем слаще, чем дольше его ждут. Ты хотел меня видеть за этим? Всё же надумал в женихи пойти?

Гэвин усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Почти. Вот хожу, и покою мне не даёт, что столько народу тут мрёт в этом году.

— А разве много? — удивился Ричард.

— Ну да. Вот я и подумал, — Гэвин рассматривал узоры на рубашке Хозяина и размышлял о том, как выглядит кожа под ней. Такая же мраморно-белая? — Может, ты знаешь разных тварей, что любят людей топить?

— Знаю, — спокойно ответил Хозяин. Протянул руку ладонью вперед, и, прежде чем Гэвин сообразил, к чему это, в руку ударилась морда жуткого животного, окатив их водой. — Это келпи, но он никого в последнее время не топил, да?

Гэвин смотрел, как Хозяин гладит невиданную тварь по... черепу, и ужасался, как до неё вообще можно дотрагиваться. Более он в воду ни-ни.

— Ещё слишком рано. Осень далеко, водяные лошади спокойны. А вот те, кого я знаю, но не люблю... — хозяин устремил взгляд вдаль, безошибочно к болотам. — Возможно. Точно не скажу.

Гэвин кивнул, всё ещё поражённый, почти испуганный видом водной твари. Это же просто в голове не укладывалось.

— На болотах люди тонут, — повторил Гэвин. — И я хотел пойти туда, может, договориться. Если такое продолжится — житья никому не будет. Всё в равновесии должно быть.

— Туда пойти, чтобы самому пропасть? — удивленно поднял брови Хозяин, жестом отпуская келпи. Он откровенно веселился, глядя на то, с каким лицом теперь Гэвин смотрит на одиноко плывущий росточек ряски. Кто ж мог догадаться, что под ним остов лошади, зубастый такой.

— Я — человек везучий, пропасть не должен.

— Ты бы ещё сказал, что ты — крынка молока, и пропасть не должен, — передразнил его Хозяин. — Пропадёшь, я буду печален. Холостяком меня оставишь.

Гэвин скривил губы в улыбке.

— Сам на попятную пошел в тот раз.

Ричард махнул рукой и рассмеялся.

— Будет тебе. Ладно уж, идём на болота, сопровожу тебя, так и быть. Женихов нынче защищать надо. Мало вас что-то у меня.

Рид покачал головой. Весёлость Хозяина очень уж заразительной оказалась. Красота ведь. Дорога на болота, всегда хоженая, успела подёрнуться травой. Люди боялись настолько, что готовы были пожертвовать вкусной лесной добычей.

И правда, никаких ягодных настоек на зиму, прям печаль.

— А у тебя можно будет алкоголь таскать? — навскидку спросил Гэвин. Где-то же берёт Хозяин спиртное, хотя казалось бы: зачем ему, каменному, выпивка?

— Если найдёшь — весь твой, — ответил Ричард.

— Откуда я его в твоей горе найду?

— Хорошо искать надо. На самом деле, я прямо в штольнях и держу.

Гэвин представил, как вместо белого мрамора находит в забое бутыли с настойкой. С вином из барских подвалов, с чистейшей, как алмаз, водкой. Тоже хорошая награда за труд.  
У края болота, откуда виднелись вешки, он вздохнул. Пить и жрать-то ему нравилось, а самому по трясине лазить — совсем нет.

— А ты это болото знаешь? — он взглянул на Хозяина. Тот покачал головой.

— Не ищу воды. Но все ж, если собрался, идём.

— А если ты утонешь? — ужаснулся Гэвин.

— Из нас двоих вероятнее тебе утопнуть, чем мне. Мне-то дышать не обязательно, — отмахнулся Ричард. — Так что меня топить бессмысленно.

— Ты можешь гулять по дну озёр? — восхитился Гэвин. — Расскажи, чего там?

— Мутно там, — Хозяин остановил его жестом, и Гэвин с удовольствием увидел, как над топким болотом приподнимается лента сухой земли, почти проторенная тропинка с волчьим осотом. — Тут и пройдём. Но это ненадолго, моей силы нет здесь.

— Ну славно, что уж. А вешкам не доверяем?

— Слишком уж много народу потонуло, наверняка же по вешкам шли, — Хозяин кивнул ему и улыбнулся. — После тебя?

— Да как-то неловко перед барином.

— Да не барин я тебе, а жених! — Ричард рассмеялся. — Идём уж.

По пути Рид во все глаза смотрел на спокойную воду в колодцах, на ряску и тину, на обманчиво зелёные полянки, круглые оконца, заполненные водой. Иногда такой странно-прозрачной, что она казалась чёрной.

— Я не верю в чепуху о предчувствиях, — начал было Гэвин. — Но мне и впрямь жутковато.

— Мертвецов много, — ответил Ричард. — Почти по ним идём, живые это почему-то хорошо чуют.

— Мертвецов... там? — Гэвин указал на воду.

— А то. Их за последние лет сто много здесь собралось. Как и на любом болоте. Так что я не понимаю смысла собирать на болотах ягоду. Она же на костях растет, так?

— На костях вкуснее, — заявил Рид и самодовольно улыбнулся. — Ну, знаешь, после картошки поле гречихой сеют. Ради того, чтоб её перекопать, убить и ждать перегноя. Растения, они же как люди, больше страданий чужих — приятнее жизнь.

Ричард покачал головой.

— Ну и ужасы ты мне рассказываешь.

— Ужасы. Жизнь это, — Гэвин всего на мгновение отвёл взгляд от тропы и понял, что падает. Он просто рухнул в мутную воду, даже пискнуть не успел. Только и успел, что дыхание задержать да увидеть, как над ним словно ставни схлопнулась тяжёлая зеленоватая вода. Ощутил, как скользкие холодные руки (и вроде как, не пара, а много больше) коснулись его щиколоток, больно сжали, утягивая вглубь, туда, где было совсем темно.

Гэвин ещё успел рассмотреть жуткое зубастое лицо в ореоле парящих волос из выбившейся, потрёпанной косы, с полусгнившим куском кожи, открывающим навсегда улыбающийся оскал утопленницы, её губы, приближающиеся к его... и закричал, теряя остатки драгоценного воздуха.

Глупо, подумалось ему. 

Абсолютно тупо получилось умереть. 

Не тут-то было. Сильная рука ухватила за шиворот, да как дёрнет, аж последний дух выбило, не дало воды наглотаться. Гэвин раскашлялся уже на тропе, а над ним склонился Хозяин, глядя встревоженно.

— Живой?

— Да, — прохрипел он, от вкуса болотной воды подташнивало. — Там утопленница, страшная такая.

— Эта вот?

Утопленница решила выбраться за ускользнувшей добычей, уже почти побывавшей в лапах, и уверенно выползала на тропу, изломано опираясь на локти и скалясь вечно застывшей улыбкой.

— Это моя добыча, — хлюпая, прорычала она.

— Нет, это моя добыча, — мягко ответил Хозяин, вышагнув перед до хрипа кашляющим Гэвином. — Будем драться?

Утопленница странно поднялась, будто переломана была вся, и зашипела, обнажая полугнилые зубы и отмершую щеку. То ещё зрелище. Гэвин отдышался и тоже попытался встать, но кружилась голова, и он опасался опять в болото нырнуть. Блядь.

— Сама напросилась, — Хозяин руки развёл и странно нежно прижал ладонь утопленнице к грудине. Вытащил бьющееся мёртвое сердце и раздавил. Покойница тут же утратила весь пыл и рухнула обратно в болото.

— Это она всех топила? — спросил Гэвин, сам слыша, как хрипит его голос. Неуютно ему было — мокрая одежда прилипла, словно холодная осенняя грязь.

— Нет, не только она, но убийств точно станет меньше, — Ричард встряхнул рукой, и чёрная гнилая кровь ссыпалась с неё. — Кто-то ещё позлее в болоте сидит. Негоже так идти, точно тебя сожрут. Давай наш поход на следующую ночь перенесём?

— А ночью что-то изменится? — засомневался Гэвин.

— Ночью я сильнее, — просто пояснил Хозяин, — да и тебя высушить надо.

Рид представил, как потащится ночью сюда, на болота, и заранее ужаснулся. Разве так можно? Бр-р-р... Затем подумалось ему о чертогах Хозяина, где тепло, есть вкусная еда и ящерки услужливо подготовят кровать. Ну, отчего бы и нет?

— Да уж. Где сушиться будем?

Хозяин поманил его за собой.

— Пошли, Гэвин. Накормлю, напою и спать уложу. Могу даже попарить.

— Девкой красной обернись, — фыркнул Гэвин и ойкнул, так как Ричард поймал его, да мокрую рубаху стягивать принялся. — Просохну я, не переживай. Пока дойдём.

Но пересилить Хозяина не получилось, так что Гэвин сдался, позволяя стянуть с себя рубашку и выкрутить её.

— Тиной несёт так, словно я сам стал утопленником.

— Правду говоришь. Моя недоработка, — вздохнул Ричард. — Как-то не учёл я подручных. Когда ж я уже себе големов сделаю? М-м-м? — пробормотал он. — Жил бы себе спокойно.

Гэвин покачал головой и забрал рубаху обратно. Нечего его шмотьё таскать.

— Жил бы, не сомневайся, да. Тебе слуг из малахита выточить? Каменных людей?

— Можно и не людей, — взял его за руку Ричард, выводя из болота по каменной дороге, проявляющейся прямо под их ногами. — У меня в Горе есть каменные кошки. Надо бы показать, а то они иногда пугают.

Как только они оказались на твёрдой земле, Хозяин пнул какой-то совсем неприметный камешек, и тот открыл глубокий лаз под землю.

— Идём-идём, — не отпускал Ричард заартачившегося было Гэвина.

— Я только из-под воды. А ты меня под землю тащишь!

— Я не тащу, я приглашаю, заманиваю. Угощу вином и обедом. Ну, должен же я как-то путь к твоему сердцу завоёвывать, — Хозяин хохотнул и покачал головой, заводя его в тоннель. — Ну?

— Ладно, уговорил, — Гэвин перестал недовольно кривиться. Да и почему бы не отогреться пока? И вино у Хозяина слишком уж доброе было.

— У тебя и баня под горой есть? — Гэвин попытался это представить.

— Нет. У меня есть горячие источники. Вот, — Ричард завёл его в грот. — Раздевайся давай. А то ещё помрёшь от того, что тебя утопленница лобзать полезла.

Гэвина передёрнуло от воспоминания о прикосновении твари. Ух. Фу. Так что одёжку он быстро поскидывал и в воду ступил, действительно горячую, парящую.

— У тебя здесь и впрямь курорт для господ, — он откинулся на породу за спиной. — Хорошо же.

— Господ сюда не пущаю. Это для личного пользования, — Хозяин где-то за его спиной шуршал одеждой. — Только потенциальных женихов.

— И много ли их было? — Гэвин повернул голову на всплеск, туда, куда Ричард спустился.

— Ревнуешь?

— Конечно, — Гэвин пытался говорить серьёзно, но всё равно даже сам слышал смех в своём голосе. — Вдруг ты самое ценное сточил о других женихов? И мне ничего не достанется?

— Они не захотели меня в моём истинном облике, — странно сказал Хозяин, обмякая и удобно укладываясь головой на пологие борта каменной чаши. Пар превращал его переливчатые глаза в звериные очи, почти волчьи.

Гэвин засмотрелся. Красоту он умел оценить, поэтому не стал отвечать, придумывать.

— А ты сам-то чего неженатый?

— Не увидел ещё великой любви, — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Чуть ли не дева невинная.

— Невинным тебя не назвать, уж извини, запах не тот. Но всё же, — Хозяин с интересом рассматривал его. — Ты не продажная душа, верно?

— Деньги — ничто, — согласился Гэвин. — Любовь купить нельзя.

Ричард странно растянул губы в усмешке, словно знал больше, нежели говорил.

— Обычно получается. В деревне сложнее с этим делом, но в городе полно кабаков с гулящими девками всех сортов и на любой вкус. Да и парней при желании тоже. Там за деньги можно купить любого.

Рид покачал головой.

— Тело купишь. А душу...

— Для души другие расценки. Но в чём-то ты прав, — Хозяин скользнул ближе к нему, так, чтобы свет всё же падал на него. — Большинство за мимолётным удовольствием гоняются. Занятно.

Гэвина же больше занимало то, что они уже сидели слишком близко. Но Ричард до него не дотрагивался. Всё ещё. Хотя Гэвин хотел. Больше потому, что тогда он не сможет ему отказать.

— Хм-м-м, — Гэвин всё-таки посмотрел на Хозяина. — А ты всегда, ну... человек?

— Я никогда не человек, — просто ответил тот, так жадно глядя на его губы, что Гэвин невольно сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересыхает горло. — И никогда им не был. Мать мне — гора, отец — ледник, — Ричард улыбнулся. Красиво улыбнулся. Так... маняще. — Пока люди не пришли, я и не знал, что на них похож. А как узнал, так и не мог побороть любопытство. Какие вы, что вы любите, чего не любите. Как сильно одни от других отличаются. А тебя давно приметил.

Гэвин так и не мог отвести взгляда. Ох, хозяин говорил, что мед лил, неторопливо, томно. Хотелось слушать и слушать, чтобы Хозяин продолжал говорить. Рассказывать. Что из всех вольных старателей, крепостных и заводских людей, он и впрямь выбрал только его. Гэвин почти заслушался, потянувшись к нему, ничего не видя, кроме светлых глаз, и очнулся почти в одном дыхании от его губ. Сразу память вернулась, что самому Хозяина целовать не следует — примета дурная. Станешь камнем, не станешь, да проверять не охота.

— Говоришь ты так ладно, — тряхнул головой Гэвин, пытаясь разбить морок, наведённый Хозяином, нечисть — он всегда нечисть. — Не скажешь, что один в горе жил.

Хозяин улыбнулся и склонил голову к плечу. Снова волчьи глаза сверкнули.

— Говорить я мастак. Да и не только говорить-то. Мастер на все руки, только вместе с тем, что я людей встретил, понял ещё, что совсем я один. Гора, вода, темнота да молчание — вот мне спутники достались. Раньше не замечал, как живу пусто. Помощников вот сделал, но не совсем они то, чего хочу.

— А чего Хозяин хочет?

Ричард улыбнулся.

— Тебя.

Гэвин зажмурился на секунду, чтобы мысли разбегающиеся за хвосты поймать. И вздрогнул от того, что Ричард коснулся его скулы, как тогда во сне, только теперь ладонью, отвёл волосы назад, так, чтобы погладить, да и оставил руку на затылке как за мгновение до поцелуя. Гэвин и решился, потянулся ближе, легко прижимаясь к его губам.

И... ничего. 

В камень он не обратился, и громом его не убило. Зато губы Хозяина оказались мягкими и податливыми, тёплыми удивительно, открылись, не противясь, позволяя целовать. Гэвин до того увлёкся, что сам обнял Хозяина, прижал к себе, дивясь, что в горячей воде тот не такой раскалённый. Наоборот. Ощущалось интересно. И если честно, то Гэвин не знал, что делать с парнями, но пока всё ничем от ласк с девушками не отличалось. Разве что не хватало груди, да и прижавшееся тело было непривычно высоким и явно сильным. Приятным. Странная мысль. Гэвин отбросил её и вздрогнул, когда Хозяин отстранился, внимательно его рассматривая, словно что-то желая увидеть.

— Ох, да и вправду. Суженый-ряженый, — улыбнулся вдруг он. — Не отбиваешься, смотрю. А я ведь гадал и тебя в зеркале видел.

— И что же я в твоём зеркале делал? — спросил Гэвин.

— Много интересных вещей, — чуть отвел взгляд Хозяин, медленно ведя рукой вниз по его телу, погладил бок со слишком большим криво сросшимся шрамом. Гэвин дёрнулся: эта рана почему-то, даже зажив, все равно оставалась слишком чувствительна.

Хозяин задержал руку и покачал головой.

— Экая жалость, всего тебя покромсали... Разве же так можно?

Гэвин не ответил. Он не совсем знал, можно или нельзя, но руки Хозяина тревожили и распаляли. Сильно.

— Я...

Ричард поднял голову, глядя в его глаза.

— Коли не хочешь — неволить не стану.

Вот только Гэвин и сам не знал, чего ему желается. Разве чтоб только Хозяин смотрел на него своим неправильным змеиным взглядом, да не отводил его. Гэвин сам скользнул рукой вниз, погладив бедро, и положил ладонь на чужой член, замечая, как зрачки Ричарда расползлись словно кошачьи. Стали блестящими, как монетки, с тёплым жёлтым отсветом. И как это синева стала золотом?

Ричард не шевелился, а Гэвин действовал увереннее: обхватил член пальцами, легко лаская, как себя самого, наблюдая за тем, как отзывается Хозяин. Как его губы размыкаются, а взгляд горит из-под опущенных век.

А вот сам он вздрогнул, когда пальцы Ричарда скользнули по его бедру. Гэвин позволил себе поддаться на движение и прижался к жаркому телу, сжимая рукой и свой, и чужой член, охнул от того, как Хозяин прижал его ещё теснее, мешая двигаться, но всё равно так желанно. Хотелось чувствовать его губы на своих, его прикосновения к вискам. Горячо и странно. Хорошо. Хозяин целовал глубоко, сильно, в воде двигался навстречу ласкающей руке, а у Гэвина голова шла кругом от пара и всего, что творилось. Что он сам творил. 

Ричард как-то ухватил его и на себя потянул, да, так удобнее было. Гэвин сам поймал себя на том, что тёрся о него, отвечал на поцелуи и мог только ощущать жар и скольжение тел, то, как ему — им — хорошо. Мог чувствовать, как у Ричарда подрагивают губы и пальцы, словно он боялся сломать его или разбить как слишком хрупкий самоцвет.

Неужели его, взрослого мужчину, можно так просто переломить? Рид ускорил движения рукой, чувствуя, что член любовника напряжённо пульсирует, да и сам он уже был близок. Слишком внезапно, слишком хорошо, много всего, горячая вода, пар, Хозяин, такой неожиданно желанный и страстный.

Это сводило Гэвина с ума, просто... просто такого с ним ещё никогда не случалось, желать кого-то, тем более мужчину, так сильно.

Он просто на мгновение представил, как это могло бы быть, если бы Хозяин позволил Гэвину взять его, как женщину, только представил и кончил, задыхаясь и жмурясь, продолжая чувствовать прохладные губы, касающиеся его лица.

Его руку мягко отстранила ладонь Хозяина и трижды двинулась. Гэвин почувствовал, как вздрогнул Ричард, прижимая его теснее.

В жаркой пещере ненадолго повисла тишина.

— А страстный мне достался жених, — тихо шепнул Хозяин, немного отстраняясь и чуть ли не в душу глядя блестящими глазами. — Так ведь?

Гэвин улыбнулся. Ох, видимо, ему тоже.

Да только ни одна церковь их не обвенчает.

***

Уходить не хотелось. Гэвин перебирал мягкие, кажущиеся тяжёлыми, влажные пряди волос Ричарда. Они всё ещё оставались в горячих источниках. Не хотелось думать, что там, вне пещер, уже, должно быть, садится солнце и становится прохладно.

— Остаёшься на ночь? — тихо спросил Хозяин, из-под полуприкрытых век внимательно разглядывая Гэвина.

— А не подумают, что в болоте канул? Паника начнётся, Хэнк умеет разводить.

Хозяин улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Как же. Вот и жених, погулял и бросил. Давай проведём эту ночь вместе, потом водяного пугнём, да иди себе на все четыре стороны. Всегда можно сказать полуправду: мол, тонул да выплыл, место незнакомое, решил переждать да обсушиться по такому времени. М-м-м?

— Ты так складно говоришь, — зажмурился Гэвин, уже понимая, что никуда он не пойдёт, не хочется да не можется. Хочется в постель, да с чужим теплом под боком.

Он покусал губу и фыркнул. Ухватил Хозяина на руки.

— Пойдём, невеста, в покои. Потом уже со всеми водяными разберёмся.

Ричард обхватил руками его шею, вот уж точно как невеста же, и хохотнул.

— Ну-ну, парень. Тащи, коли дотащишь. Ящерицы проведут.

И вправду, перед ними пробежали четыре яркие ящерки, указывая путь. Гэвин перехватил любовника удобнее и пошёл вслед за ними.

— Что-то мне вспоминается легенда, что тебя повозкой лошадей с места сдвинуть не могли, — Гэвин опустил Ричарда в кровать, всё ту же, где Гэвин тогда отсыпался.

— При желании я могу весить легче пера или быть словно из чугуна отлитым. Люди помнят такие старые истории?

— Конечно, — Гэвин упал рядом с ним, замечая, что ящерки взобрались на полку и рассматривают их, почти подпрыгивая и трогая друг друга лапками. Хозяин зашипел на них, вот прямо по-кошачьи, и те прытко ускакали куда-то.

Ричард улыбнулся и прильнул к его груди, укладывая голову напротив сердца, слушая и поглаживая плечо прохладной ладонью. Гэвин осторожно опустил руку на голову Хозяина, перебирая волосы.

— Так звонко бьётся, — довольно выдохнул Ричард. — Я совсем забыл, как душа порхает в теле. Чудесный звук.

— А твоё? — Гэвин коснулся его груди, снова удивляясь тому, насколько Ричи белокожий, и впрямь словно мраморный, только с вкраплениями родинок.

— Я же камень, Гэвин. Откуда у меня сердце? — перехватил его руку Ричи, несильно сжимая, и потянул, заставляя вжать себя в постель.

Гэвин склонил голову к плечу.

— И души у тебя нет?

— Есть. Не такая, как твоя, но есть. Иначе стал бы я любопытствовать да гадать на жениха? — Ричард приподнялся и губами к губам Гэвина прильнул. — А ты и вот он, под конец весны сам меня нашел. Суженый-ряженый.

— Куда уж. Все наряды снял.

— Так даже лучше, — Хозяин улыбнулся. — Ну? Первую ночь во грехе проведём?

— Нет! — Гэвин попытался отстраниться, и Ричи тут же отпустил его. — С нечистью нельзя соглашаться в таких вопросах. Ты меня потом съешь.

Ричард рассмеялся и довольно посмотрел на взъерошенного Гэвина, погладил его по щетине, остановил ладонь на шее.

— Я могу пообещать, что не съем, но что-то мне подсказывает...

— ...обещаниям нечисти тоже верить нельзя, — продолжил Гэвин, разглядывая Ричарда. Такого красивого и в ворохе одеял.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Ричард, — тогда просто спать.

Гэвин усмехнулся и устроился рядом, сгребая к себе одеяла.

— Спокойных тебе снов, Хозяин.

Ричард вздохнул и повозился.

— И тебе, Гэвин. Отдыхай спокойно.

И не сказать, что Гэвин плохо спал в недрах горы, напротив, сон был крепким и хорошим. Но всё же он проснулся пару раз. То от того, что Хозяин взялся ворочаться, то от того, что на ноги как мешок с землёй лёг, а это одна из каменных кошек пришла.

Сверкнула жуткими глазами, и Гэвин не посмел на нее кышнуть. А утром проснулся от того, что почти лежал на Ричи, так уютно обнимая, что хотелось только спать и спать дальше. Но любопытство пересилило, Гэвин чуть приподнялся на руках, снова замирая, почти соприкасаясь губами, да только теперь он не целовал, а разглядывал Хозяина, такого идеального и совершенного в слабом-слабом свете горящего цветка на столе. Тени не подрагивали, как обычно в пещерах, звука дыхания Гэвин тоже не слышал.

Это же как? Спит, не дыша?

Гэвин осторожно коснулся пальцами подбородка Ричи, скользнул по лебединой шее, сам поражаясь тому, что у мужчины такая она красивая. Хозяин открыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Вот как любиться — так нечисть, а как с утра щупать, так можно.

Гэвин оторопел и руку убрал. Покачал головой.

— Зря мы это всё, Хозяин. Не подумал.

— Так не суженый-ряженый ты мне? — печально вздохнул Ричард. — Так и знал, эти ваши гадания не работают ни черта.

— А как ты гадал?

— Не скажу, — повёл плечом Ричард, и Гэвин только сейчас понял, что, наверное, больно, когда на тебе лежат и локтями в грудь упёрлись, чтобы разглядывать. Или нет?

— У меня невеста есть, — признался Гэвин, отстраняясь и садясь, теперь не смея в глаза заглянуть. — Вроде бы как есть. Я должен был раньше сказать, да... не смог.

— А, то есть никаким приданым тебя не заманить, — медленно отвел взгляд Хозяин. — Сказать он не смог, — разгневался вдруг. — Как в воде трогаться, так первый. С глаз моих вон!

Гэвин поднял бровь, ожидая смеха от Хозяина. Но тот с кровати поднялся, да куда-то в угол темный ушел.

— Иди, Гэвин. Ящерицы к деревне проведут. И впредь сюда не являйся, с невестой будь. Тоже мне, любовь великая, зеркало кривое.

— Ричи...

— И имя забудь. С болотной тварью я разберусь. Уходи.

Гэвин ещё услышал, как меняется голос Хозяина, сползает ниже, отдаётся рычанием и хрипом, словно и не Ричард там во мраке теперь.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Гэвин, чувствуя себя хуже твари. — Прости меня.

И ушёл.

Ящерки не прыгали так весело больше, просто плелись, выводя его из тоннелей да переплетений ходов. А Гэвин, следуя за ними, понимал, что сам никогда не отыщет логово Хозяина Горы.

Отчего-то жутко это печалило. Вот же дурак! Ну чего вообще этот разговор начал? И не то, чтобы Гэвин очень уж сильно хотел любиться с мужчиной, но невеста его и впрямь не шибко жаловала, да и он тяготился.

Был бы свободен, сидел бы в горе подле Хозяина. Можно даже на цепи.

И всем счастье было бы. 

Ну конечно.

На свету было странно зябко, дождь заходил, сыпал мелко, да и птицы попрятались.

С болота тянуло зыбким туманом. Гэвин свернул, обходя его мутную пелену, казавшуюся отчего-то хищной и опасной. Теперь стало вдвойне тоскливо от того, что Ричи... Хозяину, что уж там, придётся туда идти самому. А может, он и не пойдёт? Что ему до жизней людей?

Гэвин еще раз окинул взглядом Змеиную Гору, пытаясь запомнить проход к Хозяину, да уже понимая, что магия самой горы не позволит ему этого.

Что же. Утопленники да каменная нежить — явно не то, в чём простой человек способен разобраться.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Невеста Гэвина работала нянькой. Какого-то из байстрюков барина, али князя самого. Их там было как желудей осенью, и он в хитросплетениях их родословной не разбирался. Все там были кому-то дядья да братья.

Виделись редко, но свадьба была уже назначена. Не сказать, что Гэвин дико ждал этого события, но все же побаивался. Будучи работником в забое, он привык к свободе. Веселым посиделкам, девицам в охоте и тишине.

А ведь сейчас пойдет, детки, пеленки, писки-визги, полюбовники, не хватало еще.

— А как все хорошо шло, — Гэвин вздохнул и сам призадумался, а не погадать ли? 

Ну как покажет его невесту? Или Хозяина, чем чёрт не шутит. 

Как раз с середины лето качнулось. Скоро Купалы день. И погадать, и через костёр попрыгать, и побесноваться время. Можно венок сплести, в реку бросить, да в отражение свое в нем на воде вглядеться. Рид не был уверен, что при свете костра получится что-то разглядеть. Но мысль запомнил.

Так что когда, столкнувшись у колодца через пару дней, его невеста, пряча да отводя глаза, позвала его ночью жечь костры со всеми прочими, Гэвин согласился.

Осталось только вспомнить, как венки плести.

Оказалось, это несложно, пальцы помнили. 

Гэвин смотрел в мутную воду и думал, что на болотах все тихо. Хозяин разобрался, хорошо же. Венок плыл, растворяясь в темноте, а Гэвин к девушкам у костра подсел.

— А ну-ка, перепелки, как с зеркалом гадать?

— А тебе зачем? — веселились девушки. — Уж нашел судьбу. А с зеркалом на святки гадают.

— Интересно мне, — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Говорят, коли женитьба близко, то и в зеркале все четко.

— Ну запоминай. Зеркало, свеча, полотенце, — дочь пекаря махнула рукой. — И зовешь, чтоб суженая-ряженая пришла. Наряженная обязательно. И в отражении за плечо смотришь.

— И чего делать, как увидишь? — подался вперед Гэвин.

— А визжать! — рассмеялись девушки. — Что ты сделаешь-то? Ничего, просто рассмотришь свою судьбу и все.

— А судьба разве это обязательно жена? — хотел еще немного внести ясность он.

— Судьба — это судьба, — высокая, рыжая красотка с мельницы фыркнула, скаля зубы. — Может, Хозяин Горы твоя судьба?

— А твоя — мавр, — привычно огрызнулся Гэвин, но девушки уже потеряли к нему интерес.

Рид побродил у костров, проникаясь духом веселья и гуляний. Выпил пару чарок браги, но не захмелел. Река выглядела живой лентой с плывущими венками да горящими свечами. Сверкала, как черно-золотая змеиная чешуя.

— Я нашел твой венок, — сказала темнота, и Гэвин обернулся, надеясь в свете костров рассмотреть Хозяина.

— А я твой.

— Не пускаю я венков. Через костры не скачу. И не женюсь из расчета.

Гэвин вздохнул. Он бы тоже уже не женился бы. Да невесту жалко.

— Это петля. Не думал, что сам полезу, но попру против воли барина — и мне горы век не видать. Невесте тоже жизни не будет.

Хозяина все не было видно. Только звякнуло что-то у костра. Гэвин сощурился, вглядываясь, и увидел зеркало.

— На огонь смотри, — сказал ему Хозяин. — Расскажешь, что увидел.

Гэвин послушно сел перед костром, вглядываясь в пляшущие языки пламени. Было слышно только потрескивание поленьев, темнота из-за яркости огня стала совсем уж непроглядной. Тишина, опустившаяся на него — на них, он все еще чувствовал, что Хозяин совсем рядом — отрезала, казалось, от остального празднества. Песни и хороводы, пляски — все это пропало.

Он поднял зеркало и обернулся спиной к огню, ловя свет. Некоторое время ничего не было видно, а потом из темноты за плечом выступил образ.

— Видишь что? — голос Хозяина точно не из-за плеча раздавался.

— Вижу, — Гэвин прищурился и зеркало приблизил. — Мутно. Я протру...

— Нет. Смахнешь — заново придется начинать, — Ричард говорил взволнованно.

— Почему это так важно? — спросил Гэвин и осекся, потому что туман, подернутый оранжевыми всполохами от костра изменялся, сливался во что-то непонятное, но обретающее мутный силуэт человека в подрагивающей дымке. А потом Гэвин понял, что это самый обычный камень, и только отсветы огня, игра света и тени, заставляют его видеть во всем этом что-то человеческое.

— Это ты, да? — снова спросил он, и в этот раз голос разрушил иллюзию: дым за спиной рухнул вниз будто обратившись водой, а на самого Рида обрушились звуки и шорохи леса. Костёр перестал гореть по-ведьмински беззвучно и громко затрещал сучьями.

Перед ним замер Ричард, осторожно удерживающий его за руку в которой Гэвин сжимал каменное зеркальце.

— Я тебя видел.

Ричард медленно вдохнул и кивнул. Затем взгляд отвел.

— А невесту?

— Её — точно нет, — Гэвин отстранил руку Ричарда и чуть улыбнулся. — Гадание работает, да?

— Кто ж его знает? — Хозяин покачал головой. — Я просто убедиться хотел.

— Прости, — Гэвин сжал зеркало в ладони. — Я должен был тебе сказать. Ну, до того как было всякое в твоих горячих источниках.

— Да, было бы лучше, — вздохнул Ричард.

— Так что? — Гэвин потянул ему обратно врученное зеркальце, но Ричард перехватил его за руку, так и удерживая. — Прыгнешь со мной через костёр?

— А потом еще захочешь и цвет папоротника отыскать?

— И это можно, — согласился Гэвин, — ночь только началась, и до полуночи времени много.  
Ричард покачал головой.

— Через костер прыгать не мое. А вот по зарослям шуршать я всегда согласен. Только ты скажи — один здесь или с невестой?

— Невеста с подружками убегла. Что-то хотят у реки творить, — вздохнул Рид. — Не станет меня искать.

Гэвин потянул его в сторону от света.

— Найдем папоротник.

— Никто никогда не находил.

— Легенды же есть?

— Есть.

— Значит, кто-то все же находил.

— Или просто придумал красивую небылицу, почему у него найти не получилось.

В любом случае Гэвину нравилось идти в лес вместе с Ричи. То есть и гадание, и костры, и влажная прохлада соснового леса — все навевало дурные мысли о романтике. Да и Ричи, так и не отпускающий его руку.

Они молча брели в темноте, Гэвин даже перестал обращать внимание на визги со стороны реки. Ричард тоже молчал.

— Ты думаешь... ты думаешь, что мы найдем цветок папоротника? Или просто хочешь увести меня подальше и убить? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

Хозяин усмехнулся.

— Нет, отгорел уже желанием тебя калечить. Но все же, цветок папоротника должен показаться с луной.

— К нему нельзя подойти вдвоем.

— Нельзя. И пугать он тебя будет.

Гэвин остановился, потянув Ричарда за руку, заставляя тоже замереть, и понимая, что Хозяин остановился только потому, что этого захотел сам.

— Прости меня, ладно? — Гэвин обнял его в темноте, отчаянно надеясь, что его совесть успокоится, если Ричард простит, или скажет хоть что-нибудь сейчас.

— Это я был неправ, Гэвин. Я должен был помнить, что люди слишком другие, — ответил ему Ричард, почти касаясь губами уха. Гэвин стиснул его сильнее. В темноте леса так и хотелось остаться навсегда вдвоем.

Хозяин чуть отодвинулся, и Гэвин вздрогнул. Хотя зря, Ричард просто хотел коснуться его лица губами, тепло и мягко.

— Ты обманул ведь? — спросил его Рид. — Про цветок?

Ричард тихо усмехнулся.

— Разумеется. Правда лишь одна. Про нас с тобой и стог сена под звездами. Идем, суженый-ряженый, такую ночь терять нельзя.

И Гэвин послушно пошел за Хозяином, позволяя утянуть себя еще дальше в лес, на небольшой луг, покосной травы. Она еще не высохла и одуряюще пахла травяным соком, цветами и ночным воздухом.

— Здесь видно звезды, — Гэвин поднял голову, рассматривая тёмное небо с узором горящих точек, и в этот момент Ричард его и поцеловал. Прижался, прильнул всем телом и обнял за шею порывисто и сильно. Гэвин не растерялся, схватил Хозяина за пояс, силясь растворить в себе. Так, сплетенные, спеленутые, они рухнули на траву, жадно целуясь, не в силах разорвать объятия. Гэвин хотел было что-то спросить, дурное и неважное, но куда уж тут, Ричард воздуха глотнуть не давал. Хотелось, чтобы было так же, как и тогда в источниках. Сводяще с ума, жарко, безумно и так хорошо, как никогда в жизни.

Ричард отстранился только на мгновение, рывком стаскивая с себя рубаху, ту самую, из шелкового малахита, мягкую и невесомую. Уронил ее куда-то в темноту и потянул рубашку Гэвина вверх, чтобы коснуться губами кожи под ней. Тот только и смог, что пальцами в волосы Ричарда зарыться, притиснуть к себе крепче. А Хозяин ниже скользнул, справляясь со штанами, стаскивая, сдергивая нетерпеливо и часто дыша прямо в кожу. Вот теперь он дышал горячо и влажно, как человек.

Гэвин, задыхающийся и полураздетый, с ума сходил уже от того, что его касается Ричард, желанный и суженый, если зеркалу верить.

Не человек.

Он охнул, довольно зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, чувствуя, как горячо ощущаются губы на коже рядом с его членом, как жарко и правильно. Хотелось... хотелось всего и сразу. Чтобы Ричард ублажил его ртом, а потом взял, как женщину, потому что так было бы правильно. Здесь и сейчас под звездами. В самый разгар колдовской ночи, когда река становится сияющей золотой змеей, а голоса не смолкают до утра. Ночь, когда можно буквально все.

Гэвин охнул, когда Ричард коснулся рукой его члена, прижался губами и опустился, медленно, жарко, влажно почти до конца, так хорошо сжимая, что колени прошибало слабостью.

— Ричи, — просипел он, перебирая волосы Хозяина. Ни с кем и никогда ему не было так хорошо и так безумно. Гэвин прижал руку ко рту, чтобы кусать свои собственные пальцы и даже не пытаться признаться, что он любит своего Ричарда, хочет его, хочет, чтобы они всегда были вместе, неважно как, неважно в каких именно отношениях. Просто вместе.  
Получалось говорить только его имя - шептать порывисто и исступленно.

— Ричи...

Чувствовать, как горячо и плотно его сжимают, как сильно и хорошо его ласкают языком, как жарко и влажно. И все под стрекот цикад и пение редких ночных птиц. Хозяин отстранился, сбросил его руку и скользнул языком по пальцам, отчего-то таким чутким сейчас.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы были целым. Сейчас, — прошептал он в ладонь Рида, и тот зашипел. — Хочу слиться с тобой. Я буду рад любому способу, какой ты выберешь.

— Ты меня возьмешь, — выдохнул Гэвин.

— А ты меня замуж? — мурлыкнул Ричи и улыбнулся, это Гэвин почувствовал кожей.

— Будем любовниками, так честнее, — он перехватил его руку, не давая ей соскользнуть. Хотелось, чтобы Ричи продолжал его трогать.

— Не шевелись, — приказал Ричи, прижав его к земле, — надо вспомнить, куда я дел масло.

— Масло?

— Я надеялся на твою благосклонность.

Гэвин рассмеялся и расслабленно растянулся на земле, прикрыв глаза и глубоко дыша. Ему было хорошо. Хозяин довольно фыркнул, видимо, нашедши масло. Рид уловил сладковатый запах, такой цветочный и нежный... он что-то подобное встречал в барском доме, но там, в духоте, это пахло ужасно. А сейчас, на ветру, приторный аромат становился просто приятным.

— А сейчас не пугайся.

Гэвин все равно вздрогнул, когда Ричард коснулся его скользкими пальцами. Охнул, потому что прикосновение было будоражащим и странным. Ричи снова прижался губами к его шее, и Гэвин послушно выгнулся, подставляясь под его поцелуи-укусы. Под прикосновения пальцев, такие осторожные и полные сдерживаемого желания.

— Я не...

Он хотел сказать, что он не боится, что ему хорошо, что Ричард может делать с ним все, что угодно, но не успел, его снова глубоко и сильно поцеловали. Как будто Хозяин и так все знал и не требовал слов. С учётом того, что Рид никак не пытался избежать прикосновений и тяжело дышал, вполне можно было понять, что ему хорошо.

Пальцы ощущались странно, но не неприятно, Ричард гладил его размеренно и плавно, не забывая терзать шею поцелуями, обещающими наутро синяки. Но поцелуи были слишком желанными сейчас, чтобы думать о последствиях. Да и... кто сейчас не предаётся осуждаемому церковью разврату? Все. В этот день всё можно. Обычно после Купалы ещё пару недель и парни, и девки глаза отводят да друг от друга шарахаются.

И даже когда Гэвин почувствовал, что к его бедру прижался твердый член, он все равно не вздрогнул, разве что притянул Ричи еще ближе. Хозяин склонился к нему, дыша прохладой, коснулся губами скулы, век, губ. Ухватил удобнее и медленно толкнулся, заставляя задержать дыхание и задрожать. Гэвин сам не понял, как уцепился за него до побелевших костяшек.

— Тише, — Ричард шептал в ухо, щекотно-приятно. — Я осторожно.

Он осторожно, да, вот только Гэвину хотелось быстрее, слишком томительным было это медленное и плавное движение. Он мог только дышать, сильнее хватаясь за плечи Ричи, и думать, что ощущает каждую вену проникающего в него члена. Не должно так хорошо быть. Но было. Ричард снова поцеловал его и остановился на пару мгновений, давая им передохнуть. А затем снова начал двигаться, но уже быстрее, хотя всё так же плавно. Гэвин зашипел и зажмурился.

— Быстрее. Ричи, пожалуйста.

— Быстрее? — мурлыкнул Хозяин, и Гэвин губами ощутил его улыбку. — Как прикажешь.

И хорошо, подумал Гэвин, выгибаясь, втираясь ближе в объятие, чтобы чувствовать член, то, как он двигается в нём, чувствовать, как огонь удовольствия расползается по позвоночнику, поднимается вверх, заставляя перехватывать дыхание, забывать дышать, хотеть только чувствовать. Это странное, неправильное желание принадлежности, всегда быть с Ричи, и чтобы он всегда был только с ним.

Зеркало ли это, связавшее их, или что-то иное, что зародилось ещё на опушке леса из шутливого предложения Хозяина? Гэвин сдвинулся, подаваясь ближе, и вздрогнул от чрезвычайно острого удовольствия, буквально выворачивающего, растекающегося по телу горячими волнами. Глаза Хозяина сверкнули в темноте малахитовым отсветом, он улыбнулся и опустил руку, касаясь члена Рида, мягко оглаживая. И Гэвин застонал, не сдерживаясь, потому что ему было слишком, так ярко, что он не знал, чего больше желает, толкаться в руку Ричи или наоборот, сильнее сжиматься на горячем члене. Он так и не смог выбрать, кончил от того, как Хозяин, довольно зашипев, неожиданно укусил его в шею. Именно из-за этого сочетания боли и удовольствия Гэвин и забылся. Совершенно. Прижимая рукой голову Ричи ближе к шее.

Хозяин глубоко вдохнул и, толкнувшись ещё несколько раз, отстранился и кончил на бедра Рида. То, что на него кончил мужчина, ощущалось всё ещё странно. Но не отталкивало, наоборот, будоражило.

Гэвин протянул руку, оглаживая плечо Ричарда.

— Ох, ночь более, чем хороша, — выдохнул он, и Хозяин тепло коснулся губами его руки. — Разве нет?

— Суженый ты мой ряженый, и сказать больше нечего, — Ричард растянулся рядом с ним, глядя в усыпанное звездами небо. 

— И никаких цветов папоротника?

— Он не цветёт, Гэвин.

— Правда? — удивился он. Приподнялся, опираясь на локоть так, чтобы заглядывать в подставленное звездному свету лицо Ричарда. Его странные глаза меняли цвет в этом освещении, бликовали отраженным светом далёких костров. 

— Правда.

— А каменный цветок?

Хозяин замолчал, голову к Гэвину повернул, снова потянулся к губам, и ответил после поцелуя:

— А про каменный цветок правда. Да и не один он у меня, поля целые подземные. Все цветут.

— А почему тогда его видеть никому нельзя?

— Что ж никому? Только мастерам нельзя, потому и прячу, — ответил Ричи, снова касаясь губами теперь его виска, жарко выдохнул в волосы: — Но ты не мастер, поэтому смотри.

И Гэвин замер, глядя туда, куда указал Хозяин. Из земли прорастал ярко-зелёный росток, светящийся, словно облитый светом, набирал цвет, зеленея, становился больше, распускал пушистые листвяные ветви, похожие на папоротниковые, вытягивал стебель с бутоном. 

Гэвин задержал дыхание. Красота завораживала, цветок тянулся к высокому тёмному небу, выпрямляясь, рассыпая брызги холодных зелёных искр.

— А под ним сокровища? — прошептал благоговейно Рид.

Хозяин улыбнулся.

— Говорят, что да. Сокровища. Я могу лишь показать, они мне... не то, чтобы дороги, но почти часть меня.

Рид с трудом оторвал взгляд от цветка и перевёл на Ричарда. Если тот — камень, то это можно было предположить. Он хранит все драгоценности горы. Все алмазы, рубины, изумруды, всё золото и серебро, всю медную руду.

— Цветок нельзя срывать? — спросил Гэвин, против воли дотрагиваясь до сурьмяных раскрывшихся лепестков. Они металлически холодили пальцы.

— Можно, — Хозяин сам протянул руку, поверх его, легко отламывая тонкий каменный стебелек и заправляя начавший меркнуть цветок ему вместе с прядью волос за ухо. — Вот так. Тебе идёт.

Рид улыбнулся. Что же, а ночь удалась. И ласк получил, и заветный цветок нашел. Пусть и не цвет папоротника. Он устроился удобнее, пытаясь в темноте рассмотреть лицо Ричарда. Красивое. Смутно знакомое, но, возможно, лишь от того, что Гэвин совершенно не запоминал людей. До встречи с Хозяином.

— Что же нам делать?

— Жить, Гэвин, — Ричи улыбался, как довольный кот. — Скоро будет змеиный праздник, — задумался он, — это важный для меня день. Будешь со мной?

— Да, — без раздумий согласился Гэвин. — Вот только...

Не хотелось вспоминать, да ещё сейчас, когда все так хорошо, про то, что Гэвин почти женат, а Хозяин нечисть.

— Это всё потом, — отмахнулся Ричи. — Не думай ни о чём пока. Сегодня слишком хорошая ночь.

Ночь и впрямь была прекрасна, самая лучшая ночь лета.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Цветок остался у Гэвина. Каменным-некаменным. Он не был уверен: сурьма — это больше металл или графит? Уже утром, вернувшись домой, он вспомнил про дивный подарок Ричи. Мягко вытянул его из волос и теперь разглядывая при свете солнца. Да, хорошо, что Рид не был мастером. Потому что такую тонкую работу никто из живущих ныне мастеров сделать бы не смог. Цветок был живым. Его лепестки все ещё бледно светились, мягко подрагивая на ветру, или от его дыхания, но оставались плотными и твердыми. Гэвин, улыбнувшись, уложил его в заранее найденный сундучок. Что же, тоже приданое.

Интересно, на какой такой змеиный праздник он согласился пойти? Вырос Рид не здесь, оттого совершенно не знал местных традиций. Может, они тут змей восхваляют? А чего хорошего ползучие творят?

Вспомнилось, что Хозяин горы вроде как змея. Или змей? Змий? Но Гэвин опять-таки ничего змеиного в нем не помнил, разве что тот в ящерку превращался, может, и в змею умеет? В итоге он не выдержал и спросил у Хэнка, когда они снова утянулись на работу в гору. Что, мол, за змеиный праздник?

— Это ближе к осени, в конце лета, — отмахнулся Хэнк, подкидывая в руке кайлу. — В этот день в леса ходить нельзя. Змеи женятся.

Гэвин усмехнулся.

— Чтоб им не мешать? Или они стесняются, ползучие?

Хэнк хохотнул.

— На самом деле тебе вот не опасно, а девкам в леса ни-ни, уведет змеиный царь, станет ей женихом — и все. Вовек свет не увидит.

Гэвин задумался. А что, наверняка ведь Ричи и есть тот самый царь. Ну, и жених ему, получается. Стоило, пожалуй, расспросить про змеиный день уже у него.

— И что, девки в лес не утягиваются?

— Конечно, утягиваются, дуры потому что, — отмахнулся Хэнк. — Да только дальше опушки от села не уходят, боязно. Да и я когда-то охотился, а вернуться до этого дня не успел. Такого насмотрелся. Змеи, они и так не шибко приятные, а когда их так много и они прям ползут все в одну сторону — пугает. Бр-р-р... — Андерсон поморщился. — Клубятся по земле. Страху натерпелся, сутки на березе качался-сидел. Как всех поскидывал, так и засел.

Гэвин покачал головой и вздохнул. Сам он не сильно любил змеюк чешуйчатых, но раз уж Ричард вроде как их король, то... не сожрут же его в лесу. Хозяин горы не позволит.

— Что у тебя с женитьбой? — ещё на больное наступил своим разговором Хэнк.

— А ничего, — отмахнулся Гэвин. Они уже снова шли по штольне, рудничная вода стояла в лужах, сыто поблескивая темнотой. — Сбегу я из-под венца. Не люблю я ее, да и она меня не любит. Что это за жизнь будет?

— Такая же, как и у всех, — поднял на него почти бесцветные глаза Хэнк, и Гэвин осекся, вспоминая, что у Хэнка родных и не осталось.

— Слюбится-стерпится?

— Поучать не стану, но и бобылем нехорошо, — Хэнк махнул рукой. — Дело твое.

— А если другую люблю?

Андерсон таинственно улыбнулся и отвечать не стал.

Они прошли достаточно далеко, прежде чем уперлись в развилку. Гэвин вздохнул, припоминая, что сегодня им налево.

— А если другую любишь, то и любись с ней, — заговорил снова Хэнк. — Нельзя наговаривать, да... все равно твоя невеста на одного из мавров засматривается, детки пойдут, да не в тебя.

— Вот ты сплетник, хуже бабы, — зло бросил Гэвин и, еще раз окинув развилку взглядом, шагнул направо. В тот забой, что был опасным. Его и бросили разрабатывать только потому, что сыпалось вечно сверху, земля вздрагивала, да гремучий газ сочился.

— Гэвин!

— Не ходи, — рявкнул Рид. — Пусть хоть одного меня завалит. Можно подумать, я не знаю, что она в любовницах у кого-то из барских слуг, и что у нее нет выбора. Так же, как и у меня.

Хэнк шагнул следом и попытался его за руку поймать.

— Так. Вот из-за такой дурости идти на смерть — это последнее дело.

— Все нормально будет. Увидимся ещё, Хэнк, — Рид вывернулся и как можно скорее поспешил скрыться в мрачной темноте. Скоро пришлось запалить лампу, потому что он начал спотыкаться.

— Хозяин! Ричи! Ты далеко? А то меня на самом деле завалит нахер тут.

— Не завалит, — на его плечо уже привычно легла рука. Гэвин развернулся, позволяя перехватить из ослабевшей руки рудничную лампу. А потом обнял крепко да отчаянно.

— Давай сбежим? — попросил, зная, что это невозможно. Потому как ладно он, но нечисть прикована к своим владения похлеще кандалов. Ричи выдохнул ему в волосы. Почему-то сейчас, в дрожащем сумраке неяркой блендочки, Хозяин казался выше, так что Гэвин прижался губами к его щеке и замер так.

— Я не могу, хоть и хотел бы очень. Но, — Ричи взъерошил ему волосы, немного отстраняя от себя, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Но вот если ты из-под венца сбежишь, то я придумаю что-нибудь.

Гэвин вздохнул и глаза отвел. Как же, сбежишь здесь.

— Токомо если с концами под гору. Жутко хочется, Ричи. Честно.

Хозяин довольно зажмурился и притянул его к себе, стал целовать в губы и гладить по спине.

— Идем, друже. Покажу тебе мой лес. Бывал в пещерных лесах?

Рид представил великое множество малахитовых колонн.

— А как выглядит подземный лес?

— Да так же как и обычный, — задумался Ричард. Они обошли один из забоев, и Гэвин остановился, потому что слишком уж посветлело. Неяркий свет лился сверху, но рассмотреть, что именно светится, не получалось, да и нет во всем заводе столько ламп, чтобы осветить настолько огромную пещеру. Он шагнул, понимая, что под ногами трава, только неправильных оттенков: лазоревая, почти как горечавка.

— Никогда не видел синей травы, — признался Гэвин, любуясь. Под горой был еще один мир, совсем другой и в чем-то неуловимо похожий.

— А я вот никогда не видал звездопада, но синюю траву вижу постоянно, — Ричард улыбнулся. — Тебе нравится?

Гэвин осмотрелся, в рассеивающем полумраке рисовались тонкие веточки кустов с темно-синими ягодами, стволы деревьев, и легкая, как изморозь, кудрявая листва. Хорошо. Вне всякого сомнения, замечательно.

— Очень, — честно выдохнул он. — И все из камня?

— Да.

Гэвин шел среди каменного леса, запрокидывал голову, слушая, как высоко вверху перестукиваются верхушки сосен, рассматривая птиц, что совершенно не боялись его, позволяя любоваться собой. И тоже наблюдали за ними, забавно поворачивая лупоглазые головы. Цвели все цветы разом, было не угадать, что же здесь за пора года? Кусты и цвели, и плодоносили одновременно.

— А здесь у тебя вечное лето, да?

— Как гора пожелает, — улыбнулся Хозяин и потянул руку. Яркая птица совершенно невероятного цвета вспорхнула с куста и села на рукав, глядя на Гэвина с большим любопытством, чем он на нее.

— Красиво. Было бы здорово увидеть зиму здесь. Все сверкает, да? — Рид осторожно протянул руку к птице.

— Здесь не бывает настоящего холода, а зима вот здесь, если можно так сказать.

Они обошли рощу деревьев, и верно, в этой части каменного леса царила зима. Деревья были белоснежными, как и трава. У ног Гэвина замер хрустальный кролик, бликуя светом, отраженным от множества граней, и удивленно приподнялся на задние лапы.

Рид задержал дыхание, боясь спугнуть такую красоту. А он-то думал, что больше ничего его не удивит, ну и ну.

— Здесь волшебно, — Гэвин осторожно присел на корточки и протянул руку к зайцу. Ушастый потянулся к нему и, фыркнув, ускакал в деревья. — Надо же.

— Хорошо, что тебе нравится, — Ричи улыбнулся. — Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.

— Если хочу. А если не хочу? — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Из горы не выпустишь?

— Выпущу. Но сложная будет штука, если ты бежишь из крепости и захочешь остаться со мной навсегда. Не след тебе будет тогда гору покидать. Только потому, что за пределами горы я не смогу тебя защитить.

Гэвин кивнул, давая понять, что услышал.

Они еще долго гуляли по каменному лесу, спугнули хрустальную лису, базальтового волка. Этот лес тоже был живым.

— Я тоже тогда сплел венок, — признался в обмане Хозяин, мимоходом срывая цветок горечавки, — но мои цветы тонут.

Гэвин вздохнул.

— Я просто хотел бы... не знаю, может... мне трудно представить, как ты живешь здесь. Всегда. Не покидая гору и ее пределы. Я и сам не больно много путешествовал, но все же.

— Я не заставляю, — Ричард улыбнулся. — Совсем. Просто думал, вдруг тебе эта идея когда-нибудь придется по вкусу?

Гэвин кивнул, отчаянно не понимая, что Хозяин нашел в нем. Ну точно не его неземную красоту и яркую душу. Так что? То, что его помыслы кристально чисты? Так тоже нет. Он смотрел на стебель цветка, зажатый в сильных пальцах Ричарда, и думал о том, как хотел бы, чтобы пальцы эти снова гладили его.

— Скоро будет праздник, — начал было Ричи, и Гэвин перебил его.

— Змеиный день?

— Да, и я хотел бы тебя попросить провести его со мной. В этот день можно встретиться с Чернобогом.

— Заманчиво, — сразу забыл о своих мыслях Гэвин. — Я, правда, с ним надеялся токмо после смерти встретиться.

Ричард улыбнулся.

— Ну, ты же не обязательно его увидишь. Это скорее возможность.

Рид задумался о перспективе встречи с богом и немного испугался. Ну, видано ли, чтобы люди богов видели. С другой стороны, кто тогда сам Хозяин, если не божество. Очень уж своевольное и своенравное, с людьми якшающееся, но божество. Наверняка.

— Проголодался? Давай мы с тобой отобедаем, — мурлыкнул Ричард. — А ты пока про праздник подумаешь.

— Ближайший праздник как раз змеиные свадьбы, Ричи, — принялся рассуждать Гэвин, которого неласково дернули за рукав, усаживая прямо в сухо шелестящую траву. Ящерки уже развернули скатерть прямо на пригорке, таская еду. — Так что не окажется ли, что я — главное блюдо, которое сожрут?

— Никто тебя не съест. Если ты неженат будешь, — подумав, уточнил Ричард.

— То есть до змеиных свадеб мне не жениться, — Гэвин усмехнулся. Ну и порядки.

— Ну да. Посижу пока в женихах, — Хозяин довольно улыбнулся и растянулся на покрывале, сгоняя с него ящерок.

Одна из них, ярко-зеленая, так и кружила около Гэвина, предлагая то яблоко, то стакан красного. Рид улыбнулся и мягко погладил зверька по морде.

— Они у тебя хорошие.

— Очень.

Гэвин помолчал, разглядывая Хозяина, его светлые глаза, переливающуюся одежду: та меняла цвет, словно впитывая чернила, становилась темнее и темнее, затем так же медленно светлела до яшмовой белизны.

***

Гэвин жег свечу, рассматривая каменный цветок. Тот, как и подземные собратья его, тоже вечерами слабо светился неярким, но уютным светом. Рид думал про все и сразу. Особенно про то, что сказал Хозяин, когда Гэвин, нацеловавшись вдоволь, уходил. Про то, что если Гэвин зайдет в церковь, то больше никогда не увидит Ричи. Он не объяснял, почему или как так случится, но по интонации Гэвин понял, что неизбежно это. Не то чтобы Рид стремился попасть в святое место, да и особо набожным не был, но прозвучало достаточно странно. Ко всему прочему, что-то ему подсказывало, что-то мрачное, что свадьбы ему в ближайшее время не избежать. Осень близилась, совсем скоро покров, и тогда...

Он откинулся на спину, продолжая рассматривая цветок. Может, стоит остаться в горе? А то он не много до этого путешествовал, что так боится остаться в землях Хозяина. Дурость какая. Но совсем солнца не видеть?

— Хэнк!

Сосед всхрапнул и выругался в подушку.

— Как думаешь, уеду я отсюда хоть когда-нибудь?

— Ты молодой еще. Дурной. Сбеги. Всегда есть шанс, что не поймают. Или найди золото да выкупись...

— Ну да, — погрустнел Гэвин. Столько золота, чтобы выкупиться из крепости, он бы не нашел никогда. — Как мне свадьбу мою отменить?

Потому как если Гэвин правильно истолковал слова Хозяина про церковь, то это значит, что если он обвенчается, то его больше увидеть не сможет.

— Ну ты парень смелый, — Хэнк усмехнулся. — Спроси у барина, чего он хочет за то, чтобы отпустил тебя да не женил на нелюбой. И вообще, спи давай, тоже мне, молодо-зелено, все мысли, как от невесты скрыться.

Гэвин кивнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Вот с утречка он и бросится барину в ноги, свободу себе вымаливать. Ну а что? В церковь теперь никак. Не останется он без Хозяина, хоть волоком поволокут. Да и барин теперь вроде как другой. 

Свет цветка плавно потух, и Рид вслед за ним ухнул в сон. И снились ему сотни цветов, сияющих как драгоценные камни.

Решение принять он принял, да все равно шел к барскому двору медленно да понуро. К тому же непонятно было, к какому барину в ноги падать. В их чинах и наследовании он не разбирался. Из новых и различал только того, который помоложе и вроде как не немец, а поляк.

В господский сад он прокрался тайком, в случае чего всегда можно было отбрехаться, что к невесте забегал, но не увиделся. И барина подкараулил на террасе, когда тот мирно пил чай, а то и что покрепче, газеты почитывая. Подкараулил и на свет вышел.

— Заметил я тебя, чего надо? — поднял голову тот.

— Не вели пороть, ваше превосходительство. Но пришел бить челом и о милости молить, — Гэвин бухнулся на колени и едва не выругался. Какой-то чертов камушек в колено впился, зараза. — Не могу жениться, свыше сил моих это. И себя, и девку замучаю ведь, нехорошо это, не по-божески.

Барин аж газету отложил. Рид терпеливо стоял и ждал, пока можно будет с мерзопакостного камушка встать.

— Прям не можешь? — усмехнулся он.

— Прям не могу, ваше превосходительство, — вздохнул Рид.

— Можно подумать, хоть кто-то в этом мире хотел бы жениться. Я вот не хотел. А чего хочешь тогда?

Прозвучал явно подозрительно-философский вопрос, в коих Гэвин силен не был.

— Сердце уже занято, другого человека люблю, — решил говорить он правду. — Удавлюсь, ежели неволить будешь.

— М-м-м, — протянул барин, с неправильным интересом разглядывая его, одного из сотен своих крестьян. — И не соврал почти. Давай так, был бы ты мастером по камню, я бы тебе задание мог дать да на оброк отпустить, на волю, делай что хочешь — женись на ком сердце укажет. Но ты не мастер.

— Не мастер, барин. Но слово всегда держал, дайте и мне задание, для развлечения вашего али какой выгоды, все выполню. А коли не выполню, хоть на кривой жените, так мне и надо.

Барин аж чашку отодвинул.

— Так, значит, — теперь он смотрел на Рида с интересом иным, нежели сначала. — Дам тебе задание, больно горячо просишь. Но смотри, легко не будет. Найди и принеси мне ткань, что в огне не горит. Тогда побалакаем.

Гэвин кивнул и ушел. Так же, как и пришел, тайком, чтобы с барскими слугами не сталкиваться.

У горы на том месте, где впервые Хозяина увидел, изловил ящерку, та сама в руки шла, погладил ее, узором на шкурке полюбовался.

— Передай Хозяину, что мне бы увидеться с ним, — попросил он ящерку. 

Та кивнула и унеслась.

— А сам чего не зовешь?

Гэвин улыбнулся, расслышав знакомый голос, обернулся и дернулся от удивления. Ричи опять был химерой, огромной ящерицей с человеческой головой.

— Ну как же, придурковатым сочтут, если начну на опушке верещать, — Гэвин перевел дыхание и улыбнулся. — Пытаюсь тут женитьбу отменить. У барина был, — он досадливо потер болящее колено. — Так он, падла шляхетская, задание дал.

Ричард приблизился, с интересом глядя на него.

— И что за задание?

— Ткань найти, что в огне не горит, — печально вздохнул Рид. — Он бы еще воду в решете носить заставил.

— Ну воду в решете носить очень даже просто, — ответил ящерка-Ричи, — надо только дождаться зимы. С тканью тоже уразуметь можно. Есть горный лен. Из него и ткань такая, что в огне не горит. Потому как каменная. Но что ты барину ответишь на вопрос, где взял?

— А на тебя ссылаться нельзя? Мне не запретили с нечистью советоваться.

Ричи потянулся, лежа на камне, так сладко, что Гэвину самому спать захотелось, можно даже рядом, и неважно, что Хозяин сейчас не совсем человек.

— Пойдем горный лен собирать, — сонно сказал Ричи, — будет тебе ткань, что в огне не горит.

— Ну, мне ж не к спеху, — пробормотал Рид, подходя, опускаясь на колени перед камнем, на котором так пригрелся Хозяин. — Может, мы...

— А, знаешь что? — Ричард приподнял голову с камня. — Не дам любиться до свадьбы. Чтобы тебя на подвиг вдохновить. Идем, Гэвин, будем собирать лен. А потом, как холостым снова станешь, как меня в мужья позовешь и окольцуешь, так и полюбимся.

— Ой, да не стал бы я тебя трогать, — возмутился Гэвин. — Ты сейчас вот наполовину что? Не человек и не зверь.

— Да, — Хозяин снова улыбнулся, словно испытывая удовольствие от того, как Гэвин старательно пытается не смотреть на него, то есть не смотреть никуда ниже лица. Он потянулся, сжал когтистую лапу на его плече. — Давай, поцелуй меня, и я человеком стану.

Гэвин усмехнулся. Вот и просить не надо было.

Он прижался губами к губам Ричи, сначала мягко, а потом сильнее, ведя поцелуй, чувствуя, как лапка сжимается на плече, чуть царапает коготками. И вот как тут не ждать человечьего облика и не хотеть любиться?

Он и сам не понял, когда перестал осторожничать, вжимая Ричи в себя, ощущая, как он отвечает на поцелуй, как уже рука человеческая, а не лапа когтистая скользит по его волосам, ероша.

— Привет, — прошептал Гэвин в его губы, чувствуя под руками не бархат ящериной шкуры, а гладкость малахитового шелка. — Может, с тебя рубашку стащить, да барину отдать?

— Она горит в огне.

— Пока поймет, уже отпустит. Заодно сниму ее с тебя.

Ричи простонал и завозился.

— Нечестно! Ты, прохиндей этакий! Почто меня ко греху клонишь, решили же, до свадьбы ни-ни!

Гэвин провел ладонью по плечу Ричи.

— А если лапками? Ручками? Ты жестокий, Хозяин. Нельзя же так.

Ричи расхохотался, барахтаясь и шутливо отбиваясь. Гэвин все-таки стащил его в траву, разглядывая, как на коже гаснут, словно уходят вглубь под нее, узоры чешуи.

— Так красиво, — прошептал Гэвин, прижимаясь губами к исчезающему голубовато-зеленому узору на шее Ричи.

— Я даже змеей тебе мил буду? — спросил Ричи, перехватывая его так, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Даже змеей, — согласился Гэвин.

Хозяин покачал головой и усмехнулся.

— Ла-а-адно, уговорил, шельмец. Снимай портки. Еще разок, и потом невинность.

Гэвину не нужно было говорить дважды, поэтому он снова прильнул поцелуем к таким желанным губам и скользнул рукой по телу Ричи, к паху.

— Ну, — Хозяин повернулся, подставляя шею под губы. — Такой шустрый.

— Твой горный лен никуда не уйдет, — отмахнулся Гэвин, сильнее сжимая чужой член, чувствуя, какой он горячий и тяжелый, как пульсирует в его руке, — а прясть ящерок попросим. Они умеют?

— Сам у них и спросишь, — прошептал Ричи, жмурясь под его прикосновениями.

Гэвин медленно лизнул одну из ярких родинок на плече и скользнул ниже, хотелось целовать Ричи везде, так, чтобы он ничего не помнил, кроме его имени. Хозяин вплел пальцы в его волосы, ласково перебирая пряди, поглаживая виски. Рид лизнул низ живота Хозяина, где оставались мелкие мягкие чешуйки. Он прикрыл глаза.

— Скажи, твой дружок тоже змеиный?

Ричи хохотнул и мягко подтолкнул его вниз.

— Ты ж меня и змеей любишь?

— Ну язвишь ты как гадюка, да, — согласился Гэвин, наконец-то стягивая с бедер Ричи штаны и перехватывая член удобнее. Теперь при свете дня, позволяя себе полюбоваться обнаженным Ричи в траве, его светлой-светлой кожей, и, да, членом. Гэвин тягуче сглотнул, его хотелось облизать, всего. И начал ласки со своей руки, которой обхватил член Ричи, легко оглаживая.

— Приласкаешь меня не рукой? — мурлыкнул Хозяин, довольно улыбаясь. Гэвин послушно опустился, касаясь губами члена Ричи. Странно, но терпимо. Хозяин при этом так приятно сжал волосы Рида в пальцах и приподнял бедра, Рид мог ощущать дрожь.

— Хорошо.

Гэвин отстранился, потерся лицом о член, вспоминая, что делал с ним тогда Ричи, в источниках. Настолько хорошее, что он и как дышать забыл. Ричи его не торопил, просто медленно перебирал пряди волос, иногда подрагивая от того, как Гэвин проводил языком по члену, касаясь головки. Судя по реакции, все было правильно. Только вот хватит ли духу повторить все, что Ричи вытворял?

Должно.

И Гэвин, несколько раз глубоко вдохнув, обхватил головку губами, медленно опускаясь. На треть примерно, дальше уже душило.

— Ох... не торопись, — выдохнул Хозяин.

Гэвин не торопился, но все происходящее заводило, кровь горела, сердце глухо стучало. Он принялся медленно двигаться, прижимая член языком к небу, чувствуя, как он каждый раз проскальзывает по нему. Вспомнилась ночь и накрыло диким желанием повторить, что они делали. Гэвин опустил руку, сжимая себя, не двигая, просто касаясь, продолжая опускаться ртом на чужой член. Ричи шипел и вздрагивал под ним, нервно дрожа.

— Гэвин, Гэвин, я так хочу тебя, — шептал он, закрывая глаза.

И Рид был счастлив, что их желания так точно совпадали. Он отстранился, окидывая Ричи взглядом, любуясь им, таким разгоряченным и ярким. Снова коснулся губами его члена, пропуская почти в горло, чувствуя, как гладкая головка скользит по ребристому небу, сжимая сам себя, думая, что наверняка кончит только от того, как касается себя, лаская Ричи. Ему было интересно попробовать Ричарда на вкус. Почувствовать его удовольствие. Столько всего, что мысли в стороны разбегались.

Хозяин придержал его голову и охнул, снова выгибаясь, заставив Рида с трудом сдержать кашель. Но он был готов потерпеть ради того, чтобы почувствовать...

Ричи коротко простонал и замер, позволяя Гэвину ощутить, как он пульсирует. Вкус чужого семени. Гэвин кончил только от этого, продолжая задыхаться и жадно хватать ртом воздух. Прижал к губам ладонь, вытираясь, и довольно разглядывал глаза Ричарда, неправильные-неправильные, выцветшие до прозрачности. Почти пугающей белизны.

— Ох... а ты хорош, — Ричард приподнялся и привлек к себе Рида, довольно жмурясь и жадно целуя, глубоко, словно стараясь отыскать свой вкус.

Гэвин повалился на траву рядом с Хозяином и сгреб его в объятия.

— Хорош, — Ричи прижался щекой к его плечу. — А теперь соберем лен.

— Ты и правда хочешь куда-то сейчас идти? — спросил Гэвин, довольно обнимаясь, наслаждаясь тем, как соприкасаются их тела. Ричард был такой милый, разморенный, его хотелось трогать. Гэвин погладил его бедро, повел вверх к груди, прижал ладонь к сердцу, но так и не ощутил биения. Или оно было слишком тихим, чтобы поймать рукою.

— Не хочу, но из нас двоих никто не умеет прясть.

— Ты разве не волшебный?

— Это так не работает.

Гэвин вздохнул.

— Твою мать. Может, умеет Хэнк, но я совершенно не уверен.

— Думаю, нам стоит поторопиться, — совершенно противоположно ленивому лежанию под солнцем заметил Ричи. — Я знаю кое-кого, кто сможет обработать лен. И ткать ткани. С учетом всего нам нужно будет немного удачи. Время не совсем подходящее.

— Почему?

— Он любит спать и не любит людей. То есть любит, но исключительно как еду.

Гэвин похолодел и как-то резко вот сообразил, что это только его личная и милая нечисть такая ласковая. А прочие как-то или слишком огорожены, или, наоборот, очень доступны, но рассматривают людей как пищу.

Ну и как жить с этим?

— Но мы постараемся с ним поговорить. Он хороший парень, — Ричи улыбнулся. — Испугался?

Гэвин нервно хохотнул.

— Да. Но все же... это необходимо, пообщаться с ним, чтоб быть с тобой. Так что я справлюсь.

Ричи довольно улыбнулся и потянулся, плавно поднимаясь и довольно жмурясь.

— А пряжу добыть?

— Горный лен это камень, так что его у меня сколько пожелаешь.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Гору они обошли полями. Гэвин долго ни о чём тревожащем думать не умел, так что сейчас плёл венок прямо из трав с редкими вкраплениями цветов. Любуясь Ричи, сейчас, на солнце, тот казался еще краше. А с цветами в волосах — Ричи не сопротивлялся, когда Гэвин восторженно пытался вплести цветы ему в пряди — и вовсе выглядел как что-то волшебное.

— А долго ещё? — уточнил Гэвин, сообразив, что выносливость у его каменного Хозяина покруче него будет.

— Рядом уже. В провалах скал его гнездо.

Гэвин вздохнул. Гнездо. Птица какая-то? А какая птица прясть умеет?

— А он совсем не любит сотрудничать?

— По настроению. Он немного стесняется и гостей боится. Но я с ним более, чем знаком, так что должно получиться хорошо, — Ричи ухватил его за руку. — Ты только не пугайся.

Вот теперь стало совсем страшно.

— На самом деле он очень милый.

Под ногами у Гэвина что-то хрустнуло и он уставился на кости, выбеленные до прозрачности. И все пространство вокруг, в узкой, сумрачной ложбине было устлано костьми. Птичьими, звериными, да и — конечно — человеческими.

— Мы вроде бы как братья, — продолжил Ричи.

— Это какой же брат вспоминает о другом, только когда от него что-то требуется? — голос был хорошо слышен, но Гэвин не понимал, откуда тот раздаётся.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — признал Хозяин, — покажешься?

— А кого ты привёл? Это мой ужин?

— Нет, это мой возлюбленный, и нам нужна помощь.

Что-то пошевелилось в углу, но на свет не вышло.

— Ты возлюбленного встретил? Хорошо. Я за тебя рад, — теперь голос звучал грустно. — Чем помочь?

Гэвин уставился на Хозяина. Тот выглядел расстроенно.

— Коннор, ты ещё встретишь свою любовь. Я уверен в этом.

Послышался вздох, и на свет выбрался огромный паук с пушистыми лапами и бликующими, как у Хозяина, глазами.

— Да что ты. Кто меня такого полюбит?

Гэвин до боли сжал зубы, чтобы не дернуться и не заорать. И вообще никак не шевелиться и не издавать звуков. Что-то подсказывало, что при пауке таких размеров не следует резко дергаться. А, ну и со словами паука он тоже согласился. Никто. Никто в здравом рассудке его не полюбит.

Ричи поморщился.

— Ты не мог бы?

— Да, прости, — паук странно дернулся, с сухим хрустом изламываясь.

Дальше Гэвин глаза закрыл, секунд на пять, а когда открыл, увидел, что Коннор и впрямь похож на Ричи. Частично. Большая часть тела все равно оставалась паучьей.

Хозяин гнезда улыбнулся ему.

— Красивый человек. Здравствуй. Я Коннор.

— Коннор думает, что обречен на одиночество, — фыркнул Ричи и покачал головой. — Молодо-зелено. Глупо. Но нам понадобятся твои лапки. Жениха моего барин не пущает на волю. Сказал ткань достать, да такую, что в огне не горит.

— Горный лён? — Коннор понимающе кивнул. — Хорошо, будет вам ткань. Её, кстати, и руками спрясть можно.

Коннор шагнул ближе к Гэвину, разглядывая его почти в упор.

— Ежели спросят, как его прясть, скажешь, что нить надо с деревянным маслом крутить.

— Да, — выдохнул Гэвин.

— Заходите, — скованно улыбнулся Коннор, — у меня редко бывают гости. Беседой развлечете, пока ткать буду.

Рид и рад был бы не ходить, но куда б он делся? Пошел вслед за Хозяином, осматривая гнездо. И вправду, гнездо, пещера была в форме чаши, устланная паутиной там, где кости кончались.

— Сейчас. Света поддам. А ну, давай!

Что-то или кого-то пнули в темноте, и пещера осветилась мягким жёлтым светом, исходящим от золотистых нитей на стенах. А спускались они к милой светящейся лисичке, которая застыла около странного прибора, вроде колков гуслей.

— Располагайтесь. Где-нибудь, — махнул на них лапой Коннор, другой уцепив огромный ворох горного льна, Ричи поднял тот прямо из-под земли. — Меня интересуют последние события, вообще все. Все, что угодно, потому что я живу под камнем и выбираюсь крайне редко.

— Ничего не происходит, — задумался Ричи, разглядывая, как Паук перебирает нити, с такой скоростью, что он моментами не успевал различать, как быстро те мелькают. — Водяной людей топил этим летом и только.

— М-м-м, твой человек тебе рассказал? — бегло обернулся Коннор на молчащего Гэвина.

— И мой человек тоже, и вообще... я же тебя приглашал со мной хоть ночами гулять, а ты все сидишь тут.

— Да ну, — Коннор покачал многоглазой головой и быстрее заработал лапами. — Потом бояться будут. Меня рабочий увидел случайно, так и сознание потерял. Пришлось его вынести ближе к поверхности. Жалко. Мне понравился.

Ричи взглянул на Гэвина и подмигнул ему. Тоскующий без любви Коннор-паук уже не пугал его, скорее, начинал нравиться.

— Так. Ну, что? — спросил он задиристо, — какой работяга по душе?

Коннор усмехнулся.

— Не скажу. Все равно ничего не выйдет. Не могу же я прийти и украсть его? — вздохнул грустно. — То есть... могу, но зачем мне, если он умом тронется? Бежать отсюда попробует. И если убежит — вернется с вилами, факелами и людьми для убийства монстра.

— Так у тебя вся паутина тут изо льна каменного, так что не загорится, — встрял в разговор Гэвин.

Коннор чуть улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Нет. Не так надо. Неправильно это… лучше уж один, чем с тем, кто не любит, — Гэвин увидел, как после этой фразы Коннора Ричи закатил глаза. — Вам сколько ткани надоть?

— Давай пару локтей, — Ричард присел на паутину и погладил светящуюся лисичку. — Да?

Гэвин не знал. Он только-только попривык к облику Коннора. Вообще, если не обращать внимание на кости, словно из жутких старых сказаний, черепа с пустыми глазницами на острых кольях перед входом, лохмы паутины на стенах пещеры — было даже уютно. Это действительно походило на гнездо, где все состояло из мягкой ткани.

— Скоро время змеиных свадеб, — начал Ричард, разглядывая, как Коннор стягивает со странного станка полотно. Почти ровный, длинный кусок ткани, светло-серый, бликующий от ровного света в пещере.

— И? Ты меня приглашаешь?

— Это же день, когда можно всем встретиться.

— Не люблю нашего отца, — грустно заметил Коннор, — но я приду. Твой человек, он видел тебя в твоем истинном облике?

Ричи отрицательно тряхнул головой. Гэвин же задумался. Если ящерка — обличье ненастоящее, то что же тогда? Отчего-то он думал, что даже если это окажется нечто пугающее, навроде Коннора, он все равно не оставит своих мыслей быть вместе с Ричи.

— И не показывай, — Коннор покачал головой. — Люди боятся.

Гэвин вздохнул. Сейчас ему даже было несколько жалко это существо.

— А ты можешь полностью стать человеком? — не удержался он.

— Могу, — равнодушно ответил Коннор. — Но это как если бы ты на пару часов стал князем. Может, на пару часов тебя бы и хватило прикидываться кем-то другим, да вот только люди чуют, когда их обманывают. Да и я не Хозяин, — закручинился слегка. — Долго удерживать личины не могу.

— А хотя бы и на пару часов? — продолжал Гэвин. — Можно прийти ко мне с Хэнком, если тебя не смутит самогон и скудные разговоры о руде и шлифе. И о поисках золотых жил.

Коннор несмело улыбнулся.

— Ты думаешь...

— А ведь он в начале лета напугался жутко в забое, семь дней к горе не подходил, пил, как черт. Не его ли ты шугнул? — Гэвин не верил в то, что Хэнк мог настолько приглянуться этому существу, чтобы тот так убивался.

— Я потом приходил в шахты. Прятался, смотрел на вас, — Коннор вздохнул. — Тяжело осознавать себя жутким. И с человеком внезапно получилось, кто ж знал, что он вверх посмотрит? А там я. Я даже сказать ничего не успел.

Гэвин вот попытался примерить ситуацию на себя и согласился с Хэнком, он бы тоже пил. Но не неделю, а много больше. И сейчас он смотрел на Коннора почти сквозь его устрашающе лапы, шипы и суставы, только потому, что уже был знаком с Ричи. С самой прекрасной каменной ящерицей в мире.

— Просто выпьем? — еще раз предложил Гэвин.

Коннор чуть улыбнулся.

— Ну, давай. Только нужно где-то к горе ближе, чтобы я время на путь не тратил. Не хочу никого пугать. Так, — паучьи лапы подняли отрез ткани. — Моя работа тут закончена. Ночь в прохладе выдержать и будет готова.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Гэвин. Искренне. — Чего за работу хочешь?

— Это подарок, — Коннор покачал головой и взглянул на Ричи. — Ты делаешь его счастливым. Я рад, что могу помочь.

— Значит, можно будет этой ночью посидеть у костра, — улыбнулся Гэвин, сворачивая ткань. — Я все равно собирался Хэнку признаться да показать свою зазнобу. Да, Ричи?

— Представишь меня своему отцу? Чтобы он благословил нас?

— Хэнк мне не отец, но пусть благословит, да.

Ричард довольно закивал и сцапал ткань.

— И ты, давай, выползай из своего гнезда. Чтобы к костру пришел на двух ногах. Ясно тебе?

Коннор кивнул и вдруг встрепенулся.

— Дурья башка! А чаю вам и не предложил! Хотите чай? Варенье есть клюквенное.

— Хотим, — ответил Хозяин. А Гэвин со вздохом сел обратно на мягкие скамьи, обвитые то ли паутиной, то ли этим самым горным льном. И старался не смотреть на больших, не таких конечно, как их повелитель, пауков, сноровисто накрывающих на стол. — И к костру варенье возьми. И вина. Я знаю, что у тебя есть. Хорошее.

Коннор улыбнулся и прошуршал в глубь пещеры.

— Он странный, — заметил Рид.

— Он хороший. Ну... милый. Немного стеснительный и в последнее время постоянно вздыхает по твоему этому Хэнку. — Хозяин проводил взглядом ушедшего брата и кивнул. — Тонкая натура.

Гэвин всерьез задумался о том, что кто-то может считать Андерсона привлекательным.

С его точки зрения оказывалось, что у Коннора нет вкуса, но с другой стороны... что Хозяин нашел в нем самом? Прекрасную душу? Вряд ли.

Уже после чая Ричи легко потянул его за прядь волос, заставляя отвлечься на себя.

— Пойдём, — мягко сказал он. — Ткань у нас есть, а вечером соберемся еще раз и выпьем.

***

Хэнк недовольно посмотрел на то, как Гэвин сложил ткань.

— Это та самая, — усмехнулся он на вопросительно поднятую бровь. — Пойдем пить сегодня да костры жечь? Я тебя со своей зазнобой познакомлю и еще с одним человеком.

Андерсон усмехнулся.

— Эка ты. Чего меня-то с зазнобой знакомишь?

— Мы ж напарники, все друг о друге знать должны, нет? — Рид притормозил, думая о том, как Коннор будет весь вечер пялиться на Хэнка. Забавно. Андерсон посмотрел на него с подозрением, но кивнул.

— Ладно. Ты тряпку свою барину потащишь?

— Завтра с утра и потащу, — отмахнулся Гэвин, уверенный, что сейчас он барина не поймает, а такие вещи лучше следует передавать из рук в руки и при свидетелях. Нельзя князьям верить. — Надо признаться, моя зазноба не девушка.

— Вдова? — прищурился Хэнк. — Это плохая примета, со вдовами водиться.

— Как-то я об этом не подумал, — напрягся Гэвин, вспоминая странные, проскальзывающие в прошлом речи Хозяина про бывших женихов. — Нет, в том смысле, что мужчина.

Хэнк примолк, а Гэвин почуял, как вспотели ладони и страшно стало. Андерсон казался одним из тех, кто каждому желал семьи и ребятишек, сам потеряв своих близких, он остро реагировал на что-то, что эти ценности... не то, чтобы обесценивало, но несколько меняло.

— То есть ты невесту свою оставляешь из-за мужчины?

Гэвин кивнул.

— Мы с тобой давно вместе гору грызем, хочу с тобой честным быть.

Хэнк вздохнул.

— А я думал твоих деток понянчить. Что ж, сердцу не прикажешь, Гэвин. Если ты счастлив, то это хорошо. Не хочу ни про кого плохо говорить, но невеста твоя, похоже, тоже за сердцем следует.

— Мы будем рады разбежаться, — согласился Гэвин и, усмехнувшись, продолжил: — А про кого больше будут сплетничать у нас: про мою невесту и мавра или про меня и мужика неизвестного?

— Ни про кого, — отмахнулся Хэнк, — нужны вы всем больно. А вот если тебе вольную дадут — то про тебя и про продажу души нечисти. Это как пить дать.

Гэвин улыбнулся. Больше веры бы Хэнку в себя, и стал бы провидцем.

— Пусть языками чешут. А мы с тобой идем в лес пить. Познакомлю с зазнобой и его братом.

— Ишь интриган какой, заинтриговал вусмерть, — Хэнк кивнул.

В сумерках они пошли к подножью горы, где уже горел костер и явно не находил себе места Ричи. Коннор был где-то рядом и собирался выйти, когда они появятся. Так Гэвин думал. И еще ощущал жуткую неловкость, представляя Ричи Хэнку. То есть: “Хэнк, это вот Ричи, и мы вместе”. Да. Жуть как неловко.

По Хэнку было всегда трудно понять, о чем он думает, так что он спокойно пожал руку Ричи, и они сели у костра, разливая припасённое вино в кружки да следя, чтобы мясо над огнем не сгорело.

— А где Коннор? — Гэвин улыбнулся, принюхиваясь к запаху мяса. — Он обещал еще вина.

— Он все стесняется. Конни! Заканчивай! — рявкнул Ричи, и ближайшие кусты тихо зашуршали. Коннор в абсолютно человеческом виде шагнул к костру и нервно вдохнул, здороваясь.

— Здра...

— Вино давай сюда, — рявкнул Ричард.

Коннор послушно протянул бутылку Ричи и, перехватив взгляд Хэнка, улыбнулся.

— Вы братья, да? — решил внести ясность тот.

— Да, — кивнул Ричард. — Отец у нас один.

— Похожи.

Гэвин вот не считал, что они похожи, но теперь в свете костра почти согласился. Они были схожи, как родственники. Оба красивые, неправильной красотой, навроде той, что заставляет на себя любоваться. Как скоро Хэнк поймёт, что братья из нечисти?

— А я еще принес хлеб и варенье, — Коннор присел рядом с Андерсоном, и Гэвин почему-то насладился смущенным видом друга. Самый короткий путь — через желудок.

— Варенье вкусное, — заметил Рид и подмигнул Ричи. Тот протянул всем вновь наполненные чаши с вином. — Давайте выпьем за знакомство. И такую чудесную ночь.

Ночь и вправду была чудесна. Луна яркая, костер жаркий, вино хмельное. Темы для обсуждения как-то находились. Гэвин вот больше боялся, что они будут все сидеть молча, как на поминках, но нет. Коннор был милым и веселым, знал много забавных вещей и почти заговорил Хэнка. Ричи подсел к Гэвину ближе, почти сдвинув его с поваленного бревна, так расчетливо касаясь его бедра своим, что Гэвин перестал соображать. Сидел, как в тумане, и чуял, что руки дрожат, так аж хотелось опрокинуть Хозяина на спину и жадно целовать. А там и... до любиться не далеко. Ах, черт, решили ведь, что до венчания никак.

После второй бутылки Коннор заволновался. Засмущался, заторопился.

— Мне пора. Здорово было с вами посидеть и... и мне пора. Всего вам доброго.

— Провести тебя? Дорогой вдвоем веселее, — продолжил Хэнк, уже бросив лукавый и освежающий взгляд на Гэвина и Ричи.

— Можно, — согласился Коннор, нервно сглатывая, — только совсем до дома меня провожать не...

— Совсем немного, чтобы нечисть не сожрала, а то видел я в этой горе да вокруг тварей всяких.

— О, — Коннор вздохнул и отвел взгляд. — Жути много в этих местах.

— Ну, меня-то нежить пожалела, из забоя вынесла, но нарваться приятного мало. Хорошей ночи, — Хэнк, посмеиваясь, махнул рукой.

Они с Коннором скрылись в темноте, а Гэвин с сомнением взглянул на Ричи.

— Коннор не обратится? У него есть время? А то не хотелось бы, чтобы Хэнк упал где-нибудь в обморок.

Ричи задумчиво посмотрел вослед ушедшим и пожал плечами.

— Коннор силен, чтобы удерживать облик ещё дня четыре, но ему бы уверенности в себе. Я вот думаю, нам легенду надо, чего врать о том, кто мы. Друг твой не спросил, потому что ему не важно. А увидят тебя со мной, заинтересуются.

— Вольных старателей здесь каждый сезон набегает, — задумался Гэвин, — а ты можешь мастером по камню сказаться. Лучше тебя все равно никто камень не разумеет.

— И то верно, — согласился Хозяин, легко поймав Гэвина за цепочку со своим подарком и притягивая ближе, для поцелуя. И Гэвин довольно ответил, тесно прижимаясь и наконец-то обнимая Ричи.

— Тут, у костра заночуем? — прошептал он.

— Давай-ка в гору, — выдохнул Ричи, как будто забывший о своём намерении венчаться и ни-ни до светлого дня. Гэвин совсем не возражал.

Костер прогорел и слепо подмигивал им угольками, провожая.

***


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты мне что-то говорил про истинный облик, — начал было Гэвин, вспоминая Коннора-человека и Коннора-паука. — Как ты выглядишь на самом деле?  
Он отстранился от Ричи после долгого поцелуя, понимая, что тот специально привел его в свои покои, и утянул на пол. На этот раз кровати не было, но все пространство пещеры было выстлано странной белой шерстью.  
— Совсем собой я стану в день змеиных свадеб, — отвел взгляд Ричи. — А ты хочешь увидеть, какой я без личины человечьей?  
— Конечно. Я же вроде как пытаюсь с тобой на всю жизнь остаться, — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Так что хочу увидеть.  
— А если слишком уж жуткий?  
Рид покачал головой.  
— Ну, как же, я же... мне интересно, Ричи. На тебя я смотрю сквозь внешность.  
Хозяин улыбнулся и прильнул к нему, снова целуя и прижимаясь. Дразнясь. Гэвин тихо зарычал, опрокидывая Ричи на спину. Вжимая в себя. Чувствуя, как что-то неуловимо меняется.  
— Закрой глаза, — тише шороха попросил Ричи, целуя его скулу. — Закрой.  
Гэвин послушно закрыл, ощущая только дыхание Ричи на своей шее, его ладони, оставшиеся прижиматься к плечам. Слышал шорох, шелестение, такое тихое, и, как ему показалось, металлическое. Но глаз не открыл, решив, что Ричи сам скажет, когда можно. И вздрогнул, когда его снова легко и невесомо поцеловали.  
— Смотри, — произнес Ричи. Его голос не изменился, так что Гэвин спокойно открыл глаза и замер. Золотая чешуя шла витым узором, опутывала всего Хозяина. Переливалась, бликуя, и создавала иллюзию того, что Горный Змей горит. Гэвин проследил кончиками пальцев узор с его плеча до бедра, переходящего в огромный, свернутый в десяток колец, хвост. Это было...  
— Ты прекрасен, — прошептал Рид, касаясь пальцами горящей чешуи, прослеживая ход чешуек. — Великолепен, Ричи.  
Хозяин улыбнулся, подтягивая кольца хвоста ближе, заставляя полюбоваться их движением, светом, играющим на них. Так великолепно. Так ярко.  
— И эта красота — мой суженый, — Гэвин улыбнулся. Он смотрел на Хозяина с искренней любовью и восхищением.  
— Нравится то, что ты видишь? — по-прежнему тихо спросил Ричи, стягивая кольца ближе, неторопливо и оттого еще более опасно и тревожаще.  
— Очень, — согласился Гэвин, медленно ведя рукой по неуловимой границе змеиной чешуи и теплой человеческой кожи. Он остановился, скользнув ниже живота. — Так. Не заставляй меня спрашивать.  
Ричи, продолжая улыбаться, перехватил его руку, опуская ее еще ниже и надавливая, позволяя ощутить член. Члены. Гэвин охнул, пораженно уставившись на то, чем можно было любиться. Ужас.  
— Не пугайся, не так все страшно, — Ричи накрыл его руку своей. — К тому же... мы ждем венчания. Хочу тебя целиком.  
Звучало очень хищно, словно речь шла об изысканной еде, но Гэвин был слишком восхищен, чтобы испугаться или задуматься над словами. И ждать.  
— Неужели хочешь тянуть? — Рид огладил члены. Неправильной формы, звериные. И замер, потому что ощутил, как гибко его охватил хвост. Скользнул выше, захлестнул кольцом шею и несильно сжал, заставляя Гэвина отвлечься на Ричи. Нет, теперь на Хозяина — тот рассматривал его со своей отстраненной улыбкой, задумчиво касаясь пальцами губ.  
— Я решил тянуть. Но слишком ты хорошо меня сейчас трогаешь.  
Гэвин усмехнулся. Ну, еще бы! Эдак можно и со змеем любиться, и с человеком. А суженый ему достался хороший.  
— Ла-а-адно. Но лишь потрогаемся, — кончик змеиного хвоста скользнул на плечо Гэвина, через грудь и живот сполз к ремню. — Умеешь уговаривать.  
Гэвин тяжело сглотнул, стягивая одежду, ощущая, как горячий и гибкий конец хвоста обвил его член.  
— Просто потрогаемся, — повторил Ричи, скорее для себя, чем для Гэвина, потому что тот прижался к нему, притиснутый огромным хвостом, и продолжал медленно поглаживать члены, сжимая их одной рукой. Наслаждаясь формой, прослеживая ее. Змей был теплым, в его кольцах, словно в плотном одеяле, можно было забыться и не думать ни о чем, наслаждаясь лишь прикосновениями и ощущением, что Хозяин горы, волшебный и совершенно нереальный, сейчас касается его, оглаживает гибким хвостом член. Еще казалось странным то, что Гэвин перестал понимать, где верх где низ, Ричи удерживал его почти на весу, на теплых, плотных изгибах хвоста. Он как-то пропустил этот момент, когда Ричи опутал его всего, и теперь так же, как и всегда, гладил, почти всем собой, касаясь везде.  
— Мой хороший-хороший человек, — прошептал Ричи, склоняясь над ним, позволяя заметить чуть удлинившиеся клыки, — продолжай меня гладить. Мне нравится, как ты меня гладишь.  
Гэвин вздрогнул от нахлынувшего волной возбуждения. Сейчас голос Ричи не звучал голосом человека. Совершенно. Скорее походил на зверя, что смог научиться говорить. Но от этого меньше его не хотелось. А движения хвоста, его хват, просто сводили с ума. Рид не боялся потерять себя в этом, продолжая ласкать оба члена. И думая о том, как он мог бы?.. Как они могли бы? И что Ричи позволил бы ему. Гэвин перехватился, обнимая, зарываясь пальцами Ричи в волосы, прижимаясь губами к губам для поцелуя.  
— Давай не будем ждать змеиных свадеб? Я и так твой. Ты же хочешь? Так возьми...  
Ричи сжал хватку еще туже, заставляя Гэвина охнуть и застонать от того, как медленно и предвкушающе Ричи провел языком по его шее, прихватил кожу зубами. Он даже успел ощутить, как легко кольнули клыки, не прокалывая кожу, просто надавливая.  
— Хочешь их оба? — голос стал шипящим, теперь в нём действительно ощущалось нечто змеиное. — А я представлял, как бы во время свадеб мы предавались любви в лесу, где все змеи женятся.  
Гэвин застонал. Он представить не мог, как можно... как можно любиться, если у его милого два члена, но когда его что-либо останавливало?  
— Хочу тебя сейчас, — смог проговорить он, потираясь о Ричи, удобно обхватывая его бока, подставляясь так, чтобы члены скользнули по внутренней стороне бедра. Так будоражаще и немного пугающе. Ну, хотя бы потому, что он не считал себя совсем уж готовым для таких игрищ. Но Ричи лишь улыбнулся, укладывая его, мягко обнимая хвостом и снова целуя, целуя, целуя, едва давая сделать вдох, пока его руки, вполне человеческие, гладили бедра. Откуда-то взялось масло, и Рид вздрогнул от того, насколько плавно и осторожно его оглаживал Хозяин, готовя и дразня.  
— Обещай, что будешь моим, — шептал его голос, и Гэвин плыл, растворяясь в этих осторожных прикосновениях. — Да?  
— Да, — он выдохнул, вздрогнув от того, как мягко головка одного из членов коснулась входа. Ричи сильнее зажал его, плавно толкаясь, проникая на всю длину, заставляя довольно сжаться на нем. Ох, даже это было великолепно. Гэвин проскулил, расслабляясь в бесконечно крепких объятиях. Мысли о втором члене будоражили воображение, заставляли сладко сжиматься и дрожать от предвкушения. В любом случае он был уверен в Ричи. Если что-то пойдет не так, то тот отпустит его. Удивительно, насколько Рид был готов довериться Хозяину. Ровно с тех пор, как увидел его в зеркале. Или еще тогда, в самый первый миг их встречи?  
— Мой Гэвин, — Ричи урчал, как огромная кошка, размеренно двигаясь, иногда сильнее прихватывая кожу на шее, почти резко и болезненно, точно расцарапав ее клыками. И теперь вылизывал кровоточащие царапины. Гэвин как-то краем сознания подумал, что змей наверняка ядовит, но все это, все, что происходило, стоило смерти. Хозяин брал его в своем истинном облике, обнимал, кусал, целовал. Сжимал всем телом. Сильно.  
— Ричи, — прошептал он, цепляясь за руки Хозяина. — Рич...  
Движения Ричарда стали сильнее, резче, жарче. Второй член так будоражаще скользил по коже рядом, заставляя хотеть их оба внутри. Чтобы чувствовать, как они касаются и трутся друг о друга. Но сказать он ничего не успел, потому что Ричи перехватил его сильнее, почти сковывая, накинул одно из колец хвоста на шею, не позволяя дышать.  
— Не шевелись, — приказал он. И Гэвин почувствовал как в него медленно вталкиваются обе головки. Он замер, слепо глядя перед собой, но ничего не видя. Он превратился в один сплошной нерв, мог только чувствовать. Чувствовать, как Ричи держит его за шею, чувствовать, как его растягивают два члена. Чувствовать, как это сильно и... Ричард замер, втолкнувшись, и Гэвин мог чувствовать его дрожь, прошивающую, казалось, все тело, до кончика хвоста, который еще сильнее сжал его собственный член, обхватив так плотно и правильно. Гэвин совершенно потерялся в ощущениях, их было слишком много. Хватка на шее стала туже, так что перед глазами заплясали разноцветные пятна, Ричи принялся двигаться, иногда позволяя ему вдохнуть. Все ощущалось сумасшедше хорошо и так остро, что Рид всерьез боялся потерять сознание. Разве что он был сосредоточен на дыхании, и лишь это удерживало его в реальности.  
Ах, да, еще два члена, растягивающих его так хорошо. Ему хватило буквально нескольких движений и прикосновений кончика хвоста, чтобы кончить, зажмурившись и вцепившись в плечи Хозяина. Продолжая чувствовать, как члены все еще двигаются в нем, тесно сжатые, трущиеся друг о друга. Как Ричи отпустил хватку на его горле только для того чтобы укусить, но не игриво, а по-настоящему, пробивая клыками кожу. Гэвин дернулся, прошитый внезапным ужасом и осознанием того, что ничто не мешает Ричи сожрать его сейчас. Но это толкнуло его лишь дальше за грань.  
Он чувствовал, очень отдаленно, что клыки колят кожу болезненно, а два члена пульсируют в нем и...  
И он закрыл глаза. А когда открыл, то увидел обеспокоенно склонившегося к нему Ричи, уже в человеческом облике и жутко бледного.  
— Ты чего это? — выдохнул тот, и Гэвин вздрогнул от прикосновения прохладных пальцев к горлу.  
— М-м-м? — голос казался чужим, он потянулся обнять Ричи, руки были странно тяжелыми. — Всё хорошо, — выдохнул он. — Лучше, чем когда-либо. Так значит ты — великий золотой Полоз? Я был уверен, что Хозяин и Полоз это разные... — он осекся, потому что, ну, не люди же? А существа — как-то неправильно. — Разные.  
— Да, — кивнул Ричи, успокаиваясь и ложась рядом, — Хозяин Медной горы — Золотой Полоз.  
Гэвин вздохнул, чувствуя как немного стянуло горло.  
— Ну, дела. Сильно укусил?  
Ричи мягко коснулся пальцами его шеи.  
— Не слишком, но впредь мне нужно быть осторожнее. Люди хрупки, не стоит мне об этом забывать.  
— Мне все понравилось, — Гэвин ощущал себя приятно опустошенным и сытым.  
А то, как Ричи обнимал, заворачивая его в мягкий белый мех, и вовсе уводило в дрему.  
— Разбудишь меня утром? — попросил Гэвин, отчаянно понимая, что рано он не встанет, а надо. — И пойдем вместе с тобой в барскую усадьбу.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Ричи, так влюбленно разглядывая Гэвина, что тот разулыбался, снова целуя его.  
— Я все боюсь, что это было слишком. Как не сломать такого хрупкого жениха.  
Рид покачал головой. Уж ему-то казалось, что он какой угодно, но не хрупкий. Совсем уж.  
— Скажешь тоже, — пробормотал он, засыпая. — Хрупкий.

***

А на утро, стылое и туманное, отправились они к барину, хоть Гэвину и было интересно до ужаса, как ночь прошла у Хэнка и Коннора. Было ли чего? Кто кого съел? Может, и нет у него теперь друга?  
Ткань, в доме еще, Гэвин пробовал поджечь, но та действительно не горела. Выглядело и впрямь диковинно. Почти пугало. Ну, пугало бы, если бы не рассказы Ричи о каменном льне и о том, что его можно и без помощи огромного паука спрясть.  
— Ты вольным старателем скажешься? — спросил Хозяина Гэвин. Тот пожал плечами, мол, не знаю.  
— Могу никем и не сказываться. Обычно люди узнают кто я.  
— Не боишься, что решат поймать?  
— Пусть ловят, — улыбнулся Ричи.  
Почему-то Гэвин чувствовал, что хрена с два Ричи кому дастся, тем более ловиться так просто. Странно, конечно, что тот не хочет хоть немного себя скрыть.   
К барскому дому пришли быстро, туман рассеяться не успел. Поймали служку, потребовали барина на разговор. Ричи таинственно улыбался. Настолько таинственно, что было почти жутко. Они ждали перед крыльцом. Гэвин уселся на ступени, любуясь Ричардом. Тот спокойно стоял и ждал, улыбаясь чему-то своему.  
И вот когда Гэвин уже отчаялся дождаться, к ним вышли.  
Тот поляк.  
Риду буквально одного взгляда хватило, чтоб понять, что Хозяин и барин знакомы, но какого-то черта усиленно изображают, что нет.  
— О, вот и не-мастер. Да не один, а с... вольным старателем, полагаю?  
— Правильно полагаете, — кивнул Ричи.  
Гэвин замер, растерянно глядя на барина и Ричи, между ними чуть ли не искры летели, так они друг на друга смотрели. Насмешливо. С какой-то иронией.  
— Я, барин, просьбу вашу выполнил. Вот ткань, что в огне не горит, — Гэвин поклонился и протянул ткань поляку, меж тем внимательно наблюдая за ним и Ричардом.  
— Хорошо, — отозвался тот, довольно сжимая ткань. — Проверять не буду, потому как верю. Что я тебе обещал за эту диковинку? Не женить или вольную?  
— Не женить, — согласился Гэвин, — но и от вольной не откажусь, если пожалуете.  
Поляк рассмеялся, отводя взгляд от Ричарда.  
— А ты такой, да? Палец в рот не клади? Руку отхватишь? — и снова обернулся к молчащему и ни слова не промолвившему Ричи. — Не мог никого лучше найти?  
Гэвин нервно вздохнул, переводя взгляд с барина на Ричи и наоборот. Было странно. Как будто он случайно стал свидетелем какой-то семейной дрязги или чего-то подобного. Когда ты едва-едва стал вхож в дом.  
— А это не ваше дело, — Ричи фыркнул. — Вольную давай, все равно ведь ко мне сбежит.  
— Вот прям сейчас возьму и напишу, — улыбнулся барин-поляк. — Ладно, заходите, чаю попьете? Подождете?  
— Конечно, зайдем.  
Гэвин вздохнул, чертовски ощущая неловкость. Меньше всего ему хотелось в барские покои, но Ричи сжал его за руку, ведя рядом с собой, словно знал тут все. Что, где и как. Впрочем, Гэвин тоже знал, точнее, помнил, не сильно-то все поменялось с того времени, что он тут служил.  
И все-таки.  
— Вы откуда знакомы? — шепнул он, и Ричи улыбнулся. Хитро так. Ехидно. У Гэвина ревность вгрызлась в горло с жуткой силой. Как же, ждал Хозяин суженого-ряженого. Чего ж разыгрывал?  
— Ты так громко думаешь, — Ричард улыбнулся. — Но, милый, не о том.  
В комнате расселись за стол, и Рид злобно вгрызся в баранку, пока чай стыл.  
Раздражающий поляк быстро писал бумагу прямо посреди чашек и вкусностей. Закончил и задумчиво посмотрел на сохнущие чернила.  
— Тебе бумагу отдавать? — спросил он Гэвина. — Или твоему новому Хозяину? Ты хоть грамотный?  
— Грамотный, — нервно ответил Гэвин.  
— Удивительно, — восхитился барин и снова перевел взгляд на Ричи. — Рад был видеть тебя, вольный старатель. Увидимся, так думаю, и брата своего приводи на праздник.  
— Много ты про брата знаешь, — ответил Ричи.  
— Много, — согласился барин, поглаживая брошенный тут же рядом обрез негорючей ткани. — Я люблю всех своих детей.  
Гэвин понял, что в горле ком встал. Детей? Так...  
— Вы тоже? Так какого ж черта тут, а не...  
Поляк усмехнулся.  
— А чего мне, в горе торчать? Что я там забыл? Тут у людей раздолье, смотри, сижу, как сыр в масле катаюсь. А ты не гляди злобно, не настращаешь, — фыркнул он в сторону Рида. — Вот твоя вольная. Коли грамотный.  
Он легко перекинул Гэвину свернутую бумагу, тот поймал, разворачивая и читая, что, да, сего дня и числа крепостной, именуемый так-то и так-то, более не является собственностью.  
— А раз более ничего не надобно, проваливайте оба отсюда. Плодитесь и, ох, это не про вас.  
Ричард томно вздохнул.  
— Не зарекайтесь, папенька.  
— Не сомневаюсь в вас. Свидимся на празднике, — поляк повел головой, и вот сейчас Гэвин увидел. Золотом блеснули глаза барина.  
Ричи ухватил его под руку, да из дома повел.  
— Зря проговорился, — вздохнул он уже на свежем воздухе. — Извини.  
— Теперь мне еще интереснее, — задумался Гэвин. — То есть этот поляк твой отец? Ты у нас почти княже. Забавно.  
— Нет, — Ричи на ходу пытался объяснить. — Просто иногда ему становится скучно, и он развлекается тем, что ворует чужие жизни. Вот как сейчас. Живет жизнью человека и потом уходит обратно в навь. Это значит только то, что настоящий ваш барин мертв. И давно. Как только он погиб, отец забрал его внешность и вернулся вместо него. Разве ты видел хоть одну собаку у усадьбы?  
— Нет, — согласился Гэвин.  
— И не увидишь, пока ему не надоест, — Ричи скользнул ладонью по его руке. — Идем?  
— Мне вещи бы собрать. И Хэнка проведать, если твой братец его не сожрал.  
Ричард рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
— Ну что ты. Разве что немного надкусил.  
До дома добрались быстро, Гэвин срезал огородами, чтобы можно было не отпускать руки Хозяина.  
— Будешь жить со мной? — все-таки уточнил Ричи. — В смысле что в горе? Или построим дом рядом со склоном?  
— Чтобы мне не было тоскливо?  
— И это тоже, — согласился Ричи. — Мне нет нужды на небо смотреть, а люди его любят. И солнце тоже.  
Гэвин представил себе большой добротный дом на самой опушке леса. Рядом, рукой подать, гора. И река, широкая, разлившаяся, уже не такая ледяная, как горные ключи, тоже поблизости, чтобы летом можно было с разбегу — и в воду, брызги поднимая.  
— Но мне всегда было интересно, что хорошего в ваших домах, отчего так их любите?  
— Сам-то горой грезишь.  
— Гора не дом, — Ричи улыбнулся.  
Они замерли у дома, где было подозрительно тихо.  
— Хэнк! — крикнул Гэвин, боясь не услышать ответа.  
Затем шагнул в сени, открывая внутреннюю дверь. Хэнк мирно спал. Коннор тоже мирно, на кровати Гэвина.  
— Это они провожали друг друга, да и устали провожать? — предположил Гэвин, раздумывая, будить их или не следует.  
— Наверное, — улыбнулся Ричи, жестом говоря, мол, пойдем, пусть спят.  
Они вышли во двор, и Гэвин задумался.  
— Где будем дом строить? И видно, быстрее надо, потому как из моей кровати меня уже выгнали.  
— Я присмотрел несколько мест. Но покажу их завтра. Сегодня ночь свадеб, — Хозяин улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. — Приходи, как стемнеет, в лес у горы. Иди на огонь, змей не бойся. Не тронут.  
Гэвин глубоко вдохнул. Значит, сегодня свадебка.  
— А застолье как же?  
— Будет тебе застолье, на котором есть нельзя, — Ричи улыбнулся. — Ночью. Ты теперь свободный человек. Совсем-совсем. Можешь прийти. Можешь сбежать.  
— Ричи.  
— Я это говорю потому что это правда. У тебя есть выбор, и после этой ночи вся нечисть попрячется. До следующего лета.  
Гэвин кивнул, отпуская его руку.  
— Ты не скажешь, что там будет?  
— Ты должен будешь узнать меня, — все-таки после молчания проговорил Ричи. — И только.  
— И что будет, если не узнаю?  
— Тебе ничего.  
— А тебе? — испугался Гэвин.  
— Просто змеей останусь. Наверное.  
Рид сглотнул и сжал руку Хозяина. Взглянул в его глаза и кивнул.  
— Узнаю. Сердце приведет.  
Ричи улыбнулся.  
— Приятно слышать такую уверенность. Но я не обижусь, коли не признаешь. Людям свойственны слабости и невнимательность.  
Гэвин отчаянно покачал головой.  
— Нет! Я тебя найду. Вот увидишь.  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился с ним Ричи и исчез.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Ждать было недолго. Гэвин как раз обстоятельно рассказал все Хэнку и Коннору. Про ткань, про барина и про то, что тот нечисть. Или нежить? Кто их на самом деле разберет.  
— Я подскажу тебе, кто будет Ричи, — жарко зашептал ему Коннор, когда Хэнк отвлекся. — На ком паука увидишь, тот и он.  
Гэвин в себе не сомневался, но от совета отказываться не стал. Коль собирались помочь, отчего бы не воспользоваться?  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Рид и улыбнулся. — То есть, ты тоже там будешь?  
— Отчего же я сам? — Коннор улыбнулся. — Все восьминогие мне родня. Ой, — он поднялся. — Может, чаю? С вареньем.  
Гэвин переводил взгляд с Коннора и Хэнка и отчетливо понимал — не было ничего у них. И вряд ли будет. Но раз Коннор искренне хотел дружить, да и Хэнк не любил одиночество — то им никогда не будет скучно.  
Ой, да кто знает?   
Чужая душа потемки, может, Хэнк всю жизнь ждал такого, как Коннор?  
О глупостях, в общем, думал. Потому как в лес идти ночью — удовольствие малое. Никакое.  
К тому же, лучина слепила, и дальше полудюжины шагов ничего было не видать. Только слышалось шуршание по опавшей хвое.  
Змеи шуршали, то и дело слабый свет выхватывал сплетающиеся клубки, но ни одна его не трогала. Гэвин искренне верил, что отыщет Ричи, да и подсказка Коннора наверняка окажется полезной. На опушке было как будто светлее, но новолуние все равно не давало ни искры. Рид внимательно осмотрелся, прислушиваясь к шипению, шелесту и ритмичному бою хвостов змей.  
А потом увидел.  
Нет, сейчас Хозяин не был огромным золотым змеем, но все равно Гэвин признал его.  
Ричи не был таким, как тогда, в пещере, наполовину человеком. Он был просто змеей. Огромной. С десяток человек в длину. Золотые пластины на змеиной морде казались неподъемными, глаза горели непривычным рубиновым светом.  
Гэвин остановился, впервые засомневавшись. Во всем. То есть, ну... что вот эта великолепная змеюка нашла в нем? Просто... что? Он же обычный.  
— Гэвин, — прошелестел Золотой Полоз. — Пойдем со мной.  
Гэвин склонил голову и, чуть улыбнувшись, кивнул.  
— Идем, Хозяин.  
Змеи расползались перед ними, Гэвин даже перестал обращать на них внимание. Куда больше его занимал путь к горе. На склоне ее что-то сияло синим светом, настолько ярким, что удивительно было знать — никто в селе его не видел. Или наоборот — видели это жуткое зарево и испуганно закрывали ставни, в ужасе дожидаясь утра.  
Змеи танцевали, ритмично покачиваясь, свиваясь в тугие кольца, переплетались телами. Полоз вывел его почти на вершину, позволяя рассмотреть каменный трон и одного из богов нави. Настолько древнего, что никакая вера во всепрощающего Христа и не касалась его. Гэвин впервые понял, что новая религия — почти пыль по сравнению с древними языческими пантеонами.  
— Чернобог? — шепотом спросил он у Ричи, надеясь, что тот слышит его.  
Бог усмехнулся и протянул руку, указывая на поверхность скалы.  
— Встань, путник. И поведай, зачем здесь.  
Гэвин послушно шагнул на указанное место и, склонив голову, произнес:  
— Твоего сына желаю в мужья взять.  
Бог раскатисто хохотнул.  
— И с чем свататься пришел? У моего дитятка богатое приданое, а чего ты принесешь в его дом?  
Гэвин решился поднять взгляд, рассматривая горящие глаза бога.  
— Ничего у меня нет. Одна любовь, но раз той недостаточно, то костьми лягу, но приданое найду.  
— Не нужно, — Чернобог смотрел на него странно, Гэвин мог бы посчитать, что взгляд почти снисходительный. — У него и так все богатства гор. Узнаешь его из прочих моих детей — заберешь себе в мужья. Не узнаешь — что ж, значит, и не любовь это вовсе.  
Гэвин протянул руку, чтобы успокоиться, коснувшись золотой чешуи, но Ричи-Полоза рядом уже не было. Точнее, их было слишком много, и все на один покрой. Одинаковые.  
Он замер с протянутой рукой. Вот теперь было страшно, потому что все змеи были чересчур похожи друг на друга. Даже движения не отличить.  
Он кивнул, глубоко вдыхая, и медленно двинулся среди змеев, всматриваясь в морду каждого, пытаясь в глазах угадать Ричи. Он был готов искать вечность, но вовремя вспомнил о подсказке Коннора. На какой-то из змей должен оказаться паук. Гэвин надеялся. К тому же, он не был уверен, сколько у него есть времени.  
— Сколько у меня попыток? — уточнил он у Чернобога. Тот задумчиво взирал на Гэвина, растеряно обходящего колонны замерших золотых змей.  
— Пусть будет три, — великодушно решил тот. — Вдруг повезет?  
Рид покачал головой. Тут дело не в везении.  
Первым его вариантом стал змей, глядящий не как все, а с каким-то невыразимым чувством. Вот только паука Гэвин не видел, оттого отказался. Вторым ему показался знакомым змей, ну ничем не отличный от остальных, но что-то... Рид не мог этого объяснить. Еще один змей словно улыбался, приоткрыв клыкастую пасть.  
Нет.  
Рид вернулся ко второму и всмотрелся внимательнее. Крошечный паучок сидел на чешуйках, деловито перебирая лапками.  
— Ричи, — негромко обозначил свой выбор Гэвин.  
И погладил теплые пластины на морде змея. Тот судорожно дернулся, словно потянувшись за его прикосновением.  
Чернобог громко хлопнул в ладони, и остальные змеи рассыпались золотой пылью. Выбранный Гэвином змей снова вздрогнул, разбивая облик, как дым, и становясь Ричардом.  
— Угадал, надо же! С первой попытки, — Чернобог громогласно расхохотался. — А не промах твой жених.  
Ричи улыбнулся и прижал ладонь Гэвина к своей щеке. Почему-то Рид подумал, что и без паука он признал бы суженого. А может, паука он надумал?  
— Еще испытать меня хотите? Али я доказал, что люблю? — Гэвин обернулся к Чернобогу.  
— Доказал, — согласился тот. — Перед небом и землей, явью и навью, отныне вы одно.  
Ричи сильнее сжал руку Гэвина, склоняя голову перед Чернобогом. После этих слов его напряжение немного отпустило. Теперь Гэвин видел, что помимо змей всех расцветок да размеров собралась здесь почти вся нечисть. Утверждать он не мог, потому как некоторых существ не узнавал. Например, огромных птиц с женскими головами. А вон, в углу, девка-мертвячка топленая хохочет с кем-то слизистым, чавкающим. И старуха трубку в углу смолит, нос крючком, горб, руки костлявые, а глаза горят.  
Гэвин тихо вздохнул и чуть улыбнулся, переводя взгляд на Ричи.  
— Смотри-ка. Раззнакомишь меня с местными? Раз теперь вхож?  
Хозяин кивнул и ласково погладил его щеку. Склонился, словно для поцелуя, так медленно и томно, и прямо в губы прошептал:  
— Бежать нам надо, Гэвин. И не ешь ничего. Иначе, как только взойдет солнце, ты станешь нечистью.  
— И чем плохо? Я же смогу всегда с тобой быть?  
— Ты и так всегда со мной сможешь быть, только Чернобогу подчиняться не будешь.  
Гэвин ощутил дрожь. Ну вот почему? Почему он не...  
— Почему так сложно? — выдохнул Рид, все же прижимаясь поцелуем к губам Ричи.  
— Ишь! Похабность развели! — скрипуче хохотнула старуха и протянула костлявую руку с трубкой в их сторону. — За стенами в домах чтоб миловались. Сын! Ты чего отпрыска разбаловал?  
Гэвин был готов поклясться, Чернобог потупил взгляд и голову опустил.  
— Распоясался, матушка.  
— Еще один отпрыск где? — старуха резво поднялась и двинулась среди гостей. — Не пришел чествовать молодоженов? Ну, голубь мой сизокрылый, старухе не откажи, выпей с нами вина.  
Рид нервно усмехнулся.  
Но чашу принял, успев сообразить, что Ричи подменил его чашу на свою пустую. Так что ему только и оставалось, что изобразить, будто он пьет. Отвлек от них всеобщее внимание пришедший Коннор, полностью пауком. Все гудели, и пару раз Гэвин уловил имя Макошь.  
— Это Коннор? — тихо уточнил он у Ричи. Тот сдержанно кивнул. — Но ведь Макошь, как бы это сказать, она.  
— Коннору главное этого не говори, он расстроится.  
Гэвин перевел взгляд на старуху, которая к пауку подошла и ласково так по лапкам погладила.  
— Любимчик, — фыркнул Рич. — Бабанька и он — это одно существо, вот всю жизнь она его охаживает. А я вот все в горе ковыряюсь. Ни пирожков мне, ни украшений.  
— Я тебе напеку, — прошептал Рид. — Сколько мы здесь будем? Быка бы сожрал, умираю как есть хочу. Это папаша твой морок наводит?  
— Нечисть вся ему подчиняется, поэтому он и хочет, чтобы ты стал таким же, — согласился Ричи, перехватывая его руку. — Что же, праздник в разгаре, пора и нам честь знать.  
Гэвин не помнил, под каким предлогом его утянули из-за стола, яства на котором трогать нельзя было. Сначала они просто шли в темноте новолуния с Навьего леса.  
— И зачем же меня и нечистью? — печально вздыхал Гэвин, сжимая руку Ричи и боясь рухнуть на землю, споткнувшись о корень.  
— И о себе подумали, и обо мне побеспокоились, — усмехнулся Хозяин. — Смертный ты, суженый-ряженый, боится папенька, что слезы стану проливать, как помрешь. А так и работать заставит вечно, и я под приглядом буду.  
Рид фыркнул.  
— Еще чего. Наработался. А со смертным, уж придумаем чего-нить.  
— Нет-нет, я не объяснил, — возразил Ричи. — Ты не умрешь да и не постареешь с этой ночи, пока я жив. Раз Чернобог признал нас супругами перед явью и навью. Но не бессмертен ты.  
— Не улавливаю разницы, — снова споткнулся Гэвин, и его поймали сильные теплые руки, не давая упасть.  
— Тебя могут убить. И ты можешь умереть, — попытался пояснить Ричи.  
— Ну не знаю, как по мне, условия стали лучше, хотя бы с учетом того, что я могу не стареть.  
— Тихо, — приказал Ричи, вслушиваясь в ночной шорох. — Вот… да, теперь за нами погоня.  
Гэвин похолодел.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, мы же сбежали, — ответ Ричи был весьма философским. — Время ускориться.  
Они уже не шли, а и впрямь бежали по лесу, Гэвину казалось, что никогда здесь не было столько кореньев, а ветки никогда так не норовили выколоть глаза. Он видел среди деревьев призрачные фигуры дев и старца, что тянул к нему руки.  
— Его только не хватало, — прошипел Ричи. — Кто скачет, кто мчится под хладною мглой? А ну-ка, — он положил руку Гэвина себе на плечо. — Держись крепче.  
И не успел Гэвин испугаться, как Ричи снова сменил тело. Но в этот раз обратился он в змея с крыльями, тяжело захлопал ими, поднимая ветер, да такой, что призрачные фигуры поплыли, рассеиваясь.  
— Я очень плохо летаю, — тихо признался Гэвину Ричи, извернув змеиную голову. — Как лучше? На спине или в лапах понести?  
— Я тут посижу! — Гэвин зашевелился, испуганно цепляясь за шею, змея и зажмурился, чувствуя, как ветер обжигает лицо, а деревья больше не стесняют движения крыльев. Ричи взлетел. Не шибко ровно, взбрыкивая, как норовистая лошадь, так что Рида швыряло из стороны в сторону аж до тошноты. Он уже жалел, что на лапы не согласился. Но его молитвы были услышаны, потому что долго Ричи не летел. На них что-то спикировало сверху, похожее то ли на сокола, то ли на пустельгу, только огромную. Оно вцепилось Ричи в крыло, и Гэвин успел только понять, что они падают, а потом пришел в себя в хватке хвоста Ричи-змея. Услышал, как тот успокоенно выдохнул, когда понял, что с ним все нормально.  
— Ладно, никаких крыльев. Бежим так.  
Змей стремительно скользнул меж деревьев. Гэвин чувствовал движения мышц под мощной шкурой и золотой чешуей. Сколько их будут преследовать? Зачем? Он зажмурился, прижимаясь к змею. Вот ввязался-то, а? Ну что ж за судьба кривая! Тьфу ты, полюбить — так Хозяина, проиграть — так жизнь к чертям!  
— Ричи! Куда мы хоть?!  
— К горе. Там нас не тронут. Или как только взойдет солнце, — сбивчиво шептал Ричи и так резко остановился, что Гэвина впечатало в его чешую на загривке.   
Они остановились, облик ссыпался с Хозяина, словно осенние листья, и тот снова был собой, человеком. Перед ними стоял Чернобог.  
— Почему ты убегаешь, Полоз?  
— А то, папенька, не знаете! — рявкнул Ричи. — Суженого моего трогаешь! Коннора дразнишь! Да что ж ты за отец такой, раз счастья нам не желаешь?! С нежитью меня венчать хочешь, да как можно, папа?! Я тебя всю жизнь люблю, у ног твоих валяюсь, колени обнимаю, а ты мне чего?! — Хозяин всхлипнул вдруг. — Не просил ничего, не требовал! Просил только по любви жениться, а ты?  
— Ну и проваливайте, — как-то совсем спокойно ответил Чернобог. — Умрет твой человек по дурной случайности, коих уйма. Что делать будешь?  
— Он не умрет. Ежели ты не поспособствуешь.  
— Ты не желаешь супругу вечной жизни?  
— А можно я сам скажу? — встрял Гэвин. — Вы не мой бог, так что даже за якобы вечную жизнь вам я служить не буду.  
И тут Чернобог разгневался. Вырос, лбом облака подпер и как раскричался:  
— Семь шкур спущу! Ишь ты, выискался, служить он не собирается! Да кому такой работник нужен, токмо и видит, как на наследников зариться! Чего в забое спокойно не работалось? Чего за ним увязался, прилип, как банный лист к заднице! А потом подохнешь, и как я его успокоить должен?  
Гэвин искренне испугался. Но каяться не спешил, да и Ричи был рядом, за руку держал. Держал и улыбался, светло-светло.  
— Солнце взошло, — просто ответил он на непонимающий взгляд Гэвина.   
И верно, над самым краешком горизонта показалась первая ярко-красная искра рассвета. Чернобог успел только обернуться на солнце, растворяясь утренним туманом.  
Они еще долго стояли так, в долине, успевшие выбраться из леса, и смотрели на восход, пока солнце не стало нестерпимо сияющим.  
— Не бери близко к сердцу, — заговорил Ричи. — На самом деле ты ему понравился.  
Гэвин нервно вздохнул и хохотнул.  
— Ты серьезно?  
Он был готов сознания лишиться. Столько новых родственников, и все, как один — ожившие безумия.  
— Да. Ну право, за тобой он гнался, как никого не догонял, — Ричи вздохнул и потер глаза. — Трудная ночь. Ты устал, наверное.  
— Наверное, — согласился Гэвин, идя рядом и раздумывая.  
— Вернемся в гору и будем долго спать, — продолжал говорить Ричи, — я обниму всего тебя своим хвостом, и нам будет так тепло.  
Гэвин улыбался, следуя за ним по узкой тропинке через все еще влажное от росы поле, и думал, что, да, он очень-очень хочет отоспаться в глубине пещер, в теплых объятиях своего змея.  
— Я тут вот что вспомнил, — задумчиво произнес Гэвин, разглядывая довольного Ричи. — Что иногда змеям не особо важен их пол. То есть я помню слухи, что змеи могут быть одновременно и...  
Ричард многообещающе улыбнулся.  
— Я все тебе покажу. Обязательно. Но чуть позже, хорошо? Сначала мы хорошенько выспимся. Но раньше обычно сестры сбегали. Каждый год такая свистопляска. Теперь еще и тебя затащил. Ладно.  
В горе царила свежесть. Трудолюбивые ящерки стелили постель, а Рид только сейчас ощутил, как навалилась сонливость. И уверенность была, что теперь все будет хорошо. Потому что они вместе. Теперь безо всяких условностей и тревог. Уже обнимая Ричи, чувствуя, как хвост оплетает его, словно второе одеяло, Гэвин подумал, что тогда было самое верное решение согласиться на шутливо-дурашливое предложение Хозяина о замужестве.   
Гэвин легко-легко прижался к губам Ричи, чувствуя, что тот улыбается.  
Он пока ни разу ни о чем не пожалел.

***

_12.10.20 — 10.11.20_


End file.
